The Demon and the Light: Reborn
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Sequel to 'The Demon and the Light'-L loses his memory after changing into a full fledged human. Light, Mello, Near and Watari will do anything to help him regrain it while Matt and Ryuk watch on the sidelines. I suck at summaries okay! Will contain YAOI! You have been warned!
1. Memory Deprived

**Disclaimer: I believe that I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. Unfortunately. **

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 1: Memory Deprived**

…

"_Who are you?" _came the groggy voice of L. everyone, except the 'angel' of course, looked at L. "L... don't you remember us?" Mello asks the raven who looked more than afraid of the people crowding him. "H-how can I remember you if I never knew you" L says in a soft voice as he backed away from the person who was closest to him. That person being Light Yagami who was on the verge of tears.

He was more than heart broken. L didn't remember. Clearly his feelings weren't strong enough if he forgot them all together. "L…" Light whispers as he bows his head, hiding the tears that will inevitably fall.

"L, it's okay, you don't need to fear these people…they are your family…you may not remember them now but it will happen over time, and that is without a doubt." The ravens eyes waver a bit as he looks at the angel. "Who are you?" he asks, his voice becoming more clear. The angel laughs nervously as he looks at the wide eyed teen. "Where are my manners! Allow me to properly introduce myself!" he paused for dramatic effect.

"I am Mail Jeeves, known commonly as Matt, and you, L Lawliet, once Incubus Demon, are the human I have been assigned to watch over."

"Who are they?" he asks as he points to everyone in the room, except Ryuk cause he couldn't see him. The angel, now known as Matt, nods his head and points to Mello. "That there is one of your brothers, Mihael Keehl, known formerly as Mello" He then points to Near, who just entered the scene with a glass of water and some pills. "He is your youngest brother, Nate Rivers, universally known as Near…and that" he points to Light

"He is Light Yagami, the human that you claimed" L gives him a confused look. "You two had sex…which kinda led to this current moment…" L looked at Matt as if he was crazy. "Your joking right?"

"You would know if I was joking, L" The brunette mumbles as he pulls out the same device from just now. "How…how do we get his memory back?" Light asks in a shaky voice, looking at the angel with red eyes. Said angel shrugs his shoulders. "I wasn't taught on how to do that…I was only taught the basics…since stuff like this barely ever happens…"

"My head hurts" L said suddenly causing Matt to laugh. "That is to be expected…Near give him the pain pills and go inform Watari about all of this…" The small albino complied and handy the water and pills to the raven shakily before running off.

"Ah, young demons, they never disobey us angels." Matt said with a grin. "as if we'd obey you, you cocky bastard" Mello growled out and the brunette chuckled. "Ah, Marsh-_Mello-chan. _Always the hot-headed one I see" he said with a rather goofy smile.

"Could you two stop having a moment and focus on the important person here" Light glared at both Mello and Matt. "Right…L…do you remember anything maybe about your past?" Matt asks and L brings his thumb up to his lips and nibbles on it out of instinct.

"I do not like the way I am sitting now…that is all I know…" he mumbles as he makes a move to sit up in a better position. "I don't know who you people are…but…this doesn't make any sense…surely I would remember at least half of my past…especially if I was a…demon…and how do I know if you're lying or not? How do I know if this is not some sick joke?"

"Ah but it isn't a joke! This is all real and you were in fact a demon! Not that you really enjoyed being one anyway" the angel said enthusiastically. "Now that he is human…does Ryuk still have to stay by my side?" Light asks while looking in the direction of the named angel.

"Certainly. All angels have to stay with their humans as long as demons are around and interacting with them. L may not be a demon now but Mello and Near are" Light nods his head. "I guess that makes sense"

"Who's Ryuk?" L asks, looking between both Light and Matt. "Oh…that is Yagami's angel…you won't be able to see him…you don't have that type of power anymore…but be happy you can't see him…he scares me…and I'm at a higher rank then him" the angel mutters as he visibly shivers.

L was about to answer but was interrupted by the door opening to reveal Watari and little Near. "L, are you feeling okay?" the aging man asks as he makes his way up to the raven, which seemed to be deep in thought. L's eyes were closed and he was once again nibbling on his thumb.

"L?" Watari called out but received no answer. He sighs and looks at Light. "Is what Near said true?" Light nods his head and opens his mouth to explain the whole situation. "Uhh…well turns out that he wasn't really sick but rather changing into a human…our…affections must've triggered something…I don't know but yeah…he started feeling funny and stuff then he fainted and when You guys came home he was still out…

"And then Mello was carrying him up the stairs, then Near showed up and froze, Mello must've seen what he did and froze himself as well. I asked what they saw but it was more like what they couldn't see, which was his soul, then Matt showed up, all weird, and here we are, L's awake, has no memory of his past and probably thinks we're crazy if that look is anything to go by" Light finished and everybody looked at L who had opened his eyes and was staring at them rather strangely.

"No...I remember something" he said and everybody looked at him seriously for a moment. Except Ryuk and Matt of course. They were silently sniggering. "What do you remember?" Mello shouts and the raven shrugs.

"I really liked strawberry cheese cake"

Everyone's, except the angels, jaws dropped as they stared on with a 'WTF!' look on their faces. Near was the first to regain his composure and opened his mouth to speak. "You did. In fact you liked anything sweet. You basically lived off of that stuff.,, but you're human now so you need to eat proper human foods…Like Watari and Light"

For some unknown reason, unknown to L of course, the raven pouted and looked away from the albino kid.

"How can they be my brothers…we look nothing alike" he mutters and the two demons sigh. "Well…our mother was a Succubus…pure succubus and well she had no human form. We have different fathers and we got all our features from them…But we are still related via our mother" Mello explains with a sigh.

A memory deprived L was so troublesome.

And they were the ones that had to deal with him. Meaning Mello, Near, Light and Watari. Both Ryuk and Matt wouldn't do anything and the all knew that.

How bothersome.

_A/N:_

_Hi! Its short…I know! But hey! Its only the first chapter! And I guess I'll be able to update tomorrow as well since I have no tests to study for the rest of the week. Yay me! Just wanna say a few short things to my lovely reviewers, from The Demon and the Light! _

_Kitty: Thanks a bunch! It made me feel so awesome when you said you'd read all of the stories that will follow this! oh and I know it's a trilogy! But that sounds lame. Sequel to a sequel sounds so much more fun! So how'd you enjoy the first chap? Oh and how you doing?_

_Double L: Glad you were excited! And thanks for reviewing! They helped a bunch! _

_Icy (Miss Ice-White-Dice! That's your new nickname from me!): I love plot twists…cause I myself am a twisted person! In a good way though! I think…Thanks for reviewing! And for liking my story! _

…

_Review! They are like motivation for me to carry on! Bye!_

_Ku Ku Ku _


	2. Cake

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Death Note. I wish I dead though…and a bunch of other people! **

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 2: Cake **

Light stared at the ceiling of his room. He was exhausted. He had been trying to help L remember his past but all attempts were futile. It appeared that L wouldn't be gaining any important bits of his past for a long while.

Near and Mello were also trying desperately to get L to remember but they were never in such situations and had no idea what they were doing. They may have been smart but this was not something they had the knowledge of doing.

They were all hoping that maybe Watari knew some ways to help him gain back his memories but even the aging man had said he knew of no ways to help L get said memories back.

They couldn't take L to a doctor or anything. Just imagine how that would turn out.

"_Hi I'm L. I used to be a demon but after having sex with my lover, or at least I was told this, I changed into a human because I finally learned how to feel emotions and such. But unfortunately I lost my memory in the process and now all I remember is the fact that I can't sit normal and I love strawberry cheese cake_"

He would be called crazy and shipped off to an asylum or something.

Matt wasn't really doing anything. All he did was play on that little device, which was a gaming device...who knew you get such things in heaven, or wherever the hell he comes from. "He will get his memories back slowly, stop worrying over nothing you human" the angel had said to Light when the Brunette nearly had an aneurism.

Ryuk of course sat there, laughing and eating an apple. Light was not pleased with him. Not at all.

"Cheer up Light-chan! Matt said that he'd get his memories back slowly. Be patient" Light glared at the angel before sighing and bowing his head. "I want his memories back soon...l want my L back" the brunette mumbles and drops his head as tears start to prick at his eyes.

"If I knew...if I knew this would happen I would've never slept with him..." The teen mutters out sadly. Ryuk nods his head at the teen's words. "But this would've happened whether you had sex or not. He was already starting to feel the emotions and I guess what you guys did made him realize how he really felt. But had you not done what you done then he would have changed quite soon."

Light nods his head. "I know that...but L is stubborn...it would have taken him long to realize that he loved me...I would've been able to deal with him not saying 'I love you' but to say 'I love you' and lose your memory afterwards...I can't deal with that...it's too overwhelming" the teen explains, tears falling out of his caramel eyes.

"I understand that it must be hard on you but…don't beat yourself up about it. It was still something that would have happened inevitably. It's good that it happened sooner rather than later. Because at a later stage this would've hurt more than what it's hurting now." Ryuk says in a comforting manner, trying his hardest to cheer up the depressed teen.

"I can't…when he said 'who are you?' It hurt. It felt like a knife drove into my chest and then once it was pulled out they still poured salt on the wound…not that it mattered because I was already dying" The teen muttered, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Light that's a horrible thing to think about…but I can understand why you're thinking lime this…you loved him a lot and you're afraid he won't get his memory back…He will Light. Believe me…he will" Light nods his head and wills the tears to stop and smiles. "He better…cause if he doesn't I will never ever forgive you for lying to me"

Ryuk chuckles at the teen and takes a bite out of his apples. "Whatever kid"

"Did you know that this could happen…?" Light asked the angel. Said angel looks over at him before shaking his head. "In my entire existence I have never know anything like this…I didn't even know that angel like Matt were around…I thought that humans only got angels and humans only. Demons didn't deserve any but I'm guessing that they all have one, even Mello and Near"

"Do you think they will change as well?" the angel shrugs. "I dunno, depends on whoever shows them how to love…thinking about it now though I wonder who would be crazy enough to love Mello, besides his brothers of course…granted one of them can't even remember that they cared for something other than sweets"

Light nods his head. "True. I wonder who will sweep Near off his feet! Aw I can just imagine him with a cute little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes! Man that would be sooooo adorable!" Light coed as his eyes filled with comical sparks at the mere thought of how adorable the little albino would look like when holding the hands of a girl, or boy, looking down and covering a deep blush.

"Or maybe a red head! Aww so kawaii!" the brunette practically falls off his bed, having lost his concentration, and balance. "What are you fan-boying about Niisan?" Sayu suddenly mumbles as she walks into her older brothers room.

"How adorable Near would look like with a cute little red head!" The older teen shouts and as soon as the word left his mouth, his sisters eyes were filled with comical sparkles as she got the mental image of Near and a little red head. "Aww! That's adorable!" she coed as she sat next to her brother and fan-girled while he fan-boyed while Ryuk wished for death.

"How annoying"

**(Mello's POV)**

"This is so troublesome!" I shout as I make my way up to L's room, carrying a plate filled with two slices of Strawberry cheese cake. Watari was making me and Near cater to L's every need and it was such a bother. All the raven wanted was cake and sweets and pain pills to stop the massive headache he had.

I could understand the pain killers but to eat all this sweet stuff. It was utterly ridiculous. I mean I know that I myself eat a lot of sweets but not like he does…besides…I only eat chocolate, and maybe some gummy bears…they're just so chewy, I can't resist.

And milk chocolate…I am not a milk person but milk chocolate…I cannot resist. "I'm sure that's not the only milk you'll resist" an amused voice says followed by a chuckle and I growl. "Stay out of my head you stupid angel!"

"I'm not that stupid…I only appear to be stupid when In fact I am smarter than you" he said with a grin plastered across his face. "Go to hell" I mutter out darkly and he smirks.

"I don't need to, I'm looking at hell right now" I 'tsk' and give him the finger. "Whatever, loser" I growl as I give L his cheese cake. "Thanks Mello" the raven mutters as he digs into the sweet confection.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going to my room" I huffed as I exited the room, giving Matt a glare as I do so. "Bye Marsh-_Mello!_" The angel shouts out. I ignore the comment and walk to my room.

Once I entered my room I flop onto my bed and look up at the ceiling. "What a day" I mumble to myself. Today was too troublesome for my liking and I bet it would get worse when L has to go back to school…not to mention but his been out of school for most of the year.

I can't really be angry at him for this whole situation but it was still so bothersome. How are we going to explain to the school his memory loss? "_He was a demon but changed into a human but during the process he lost his memories_"

Yeah right.

As if they'd believe us. Unless me and Near had to show them our full forms. But I don't think that would be such a good idea…Near is quite scary in his demonic form…yet he still holds that bit of innocence…I guess L and I do too…

Not that I'm trying to toot my own horn or anything by saying good stuff about myself…we three just have that…innocence about us…well I guess L is literally innocent now seeing as his human now.

Oh well. Even if he is human now I guess his still my brother…of sorts… His still annoying though. Especially now. All I hear is. "Mello, please bring me cake"

"Mello please get me a lollipop"

"Mello here's some chocolate" huh? Just as I look up something was thrown at my face, landing in my lap. I look down to see a bar of chocolate. I glare up at the person who decided that throwing me in the face was a good idea. "Oops, L wanted me to give you that, by the way! Cheerio!" Matt shouts as he runs out the room.

"Idiot" I mumble to myself before looking at the chocolate. 'Should I really trust them?' 'But its chocolate…sweet, delicious chocolate'

"Screw it" I mumble glumly as I throw the slab in the bin and grabbed one of my own chocolate bars and unwrapped it. Slowly I took a bite and chewed slowly so as to savor the taste. "That's some good chocolate"

**(Near's POV)**

"Near, what do you think about me opening up an orphanage for youngsters such as yourself?" Watari asks me. "As in demons? I don't think that woul-" I start but he cuts me off.

"No, dear no boy, I mean for learners like you, L and Mello. Maybe even Light. I think it would be a great idea. It can be a home for children with talents and smarts. I can get top educators to teach there..." he trails off.

"So what do you think?" I ask again and I nod my head. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea…but where would you have this place?" I ask and the man sighs. "In England"

"England. That's quite far away…and not to mention if you did go through with this and move us there, you'd be separating L and Light. Even though L doesn't remember his past but I'm sure that when he does he will hold a little resentment towards you for separating them" I explain and the old man nods his head.

"I have already thought this through, I just needed a second opinion. If we were to move, we'd be taking Light with as well. With his parents' permission of course. And you and I both know that he wouldn't turn down this offer when he knows that it could possibly separate him and L for a long time."

"Yes that is true…but will Light's family say yes?" Watari nods his head. "They want what's ever best for him. If he says he wants to do this then they will let him do it" he explains. "Can L and Light even speak English? I mean I and Mello are quite fluent in all language and L used to be fluent as well…but now that he lost him memory…will he be able to speak English?"

"I never thought that far…I think we will have to re-teach him English…Light knows English for sure. I have heard him speak it a few times. His not fluent but he can manage." I nod my head.

"Then it's settled. We're moving to England"

…

_A/N: _

_Hi there. How's everyone doing? Did you enjoy the second chap? No, yes, maybe? I know I did! I forgot to do something very important and that was to tell the new readers that they should read the first Demon and the Light if they have not….things could get slightly confusing! _

_Kitty: Thanks for enjoying the first chap! I have planned for Light to do quite romantic, and embarrassing, thing to help L remember. It's great that you're doing well! And I am sure that you'll finish one of those stories! Oh and I'm doing fantastic! _

_Double L: I see you were really excited about Matt! That's awesome! His one of my favorite characters from Death Note! Thanks for the review! _

_Just so all of you know reviews are very much welcomed and are very inspirational! So please….Review! _

_Bye! _


	3. STRAWBERRY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... How sad**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 3: S.T.R.A.W.B.E.R.R.Y**

* * *

"Maybe this will help you remember!" Light exclaims as he throws handcuffs at L. "I know! Sayu's present should definitely help you remember!" The brunette shouts before rummaging through the raven's drawer , said raven by now had a massive headache.

"Yagami-kun, it is rather rude to scratch in other people's personal belongings" The raven said with sigh. Light only rolled his eyes and continued his search for 'Sayu's present'. "Jackpot!" the teen shouts in delight as he throws something at L's head which the raven barely had time to dodge.

"Light how is that going to help him? And the handcuffs too?" Matt said with a sigh, though he seemed frustrated he was rather amused. He knew what those handcuffs were for anyway. Not like he would say anything to Light.

"Uhm…well…" The caramel eyed teen trails off, his eyes going anywhere but L and Matt's face. "S.T.R.A.W.B.E.R.R.Y...L.U.B.E…for maximum pleasure…what is this?" L said with a blank face. "L, you…have to know what it is" Light said nervously as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

"I lost my memories, not common sense…I know what it is. Why do _I _have it?" A deep blush creeps up on Lights cheeks, making him look as though he was about to faint. "I…uh…we…you…uhm…youusedthatduringsex" he rushed the last part, looking away from the raven as he did so.

"What?" the raven asks with a blank face, seeming unfazed by the younger teen's discomfort. "I believe he said that you used that during sex. With him of course." Matt mutters out with a grin and L goes slightly pale…or paler than usual.

"The handcuffs and the lube?" he asks and receives a nod from both Light and Matt. "I can understand the lube…but handcuffs? That is just so…" he trails off looking around the room.

"Kinky" Matt says. "That was so kinky is what you want to say" Light and L roll their eyes at the angel. "Go play with Mello you stupid angel" L mumbles with a sigh. "Why would I want to play with him?" the angel asks as he looks at both L and Light. "Fine, then he can play with you" The angels face goes blank for a split second before he breaks out into a grin.

"I think I'm okay with annoying you two" he says cheerfully while taking out his gaming device. "But I will leave you alone...for now" he says the last part dramatically and receives an eye roll from L and Light. "I don't like you" L mutters and the angel shrugs. "I don't need you to like me. In fact I don't think any human likes their guardian angel so I won't expect mine to like me…especially when he was a demon beforehand." The brunette explains, his gaze never leaving the small screen.

"I understand that…seeing that he was a demon before and demons and angels don't get along quite well, there will always be a part of him that resents angels, be it his own guardian or not" Matt nods his head at Light. "Yes, that is why I do not expect him to like me straight away…though he will eventually get used to the fact that I am here and there is nothing he can do about it…"

**(L's POV) **

"Now…lets help you remember at least one thing from your past" Light said, smiling up at me. I don't answer him and just stare onwards.

I honestly didn't know why he was doing this. why he wanted me to remember. Why he would always smile at me for no reason at all. And I didn't know why those smiles always sent my stomach into a flopping mess.

Why does he do these thing? Why does he smile at me? Why does he try to get me to remember who he was?

'_Because he loves you' _

I wasn't surprised by Matt's voice. I have gotten used to it already. Thinking on what he said, maybe Light-kun does all of this because he loves me. Why he fell in love with me in the first place I will never know…

_Demons don't deserve love _

I remember someone saying that to me in a cold voice. Was that a memory? I remember reading a book were they said everybody deserved why were demons excluded in this? I get that demons are evil being but Mello and Near are far from being evil…and what I have been told I was far from being evil as well.

Why didn't we deserve love? What made humans special compared to us? Well compared to Mello and Near. I was a human now so…so I deserved love. But Those two did as well. Not once have they given me reasons as to why they shouldn't be liked or loved.

I mean they can be quite annoying sometimes but they were only trying to help me and I couldn't hate them for that reason. 'they are my brothers after all…and I can't hate my brother, whether I have no memory of them or not'

"Earth to L…L are you alive? What are you thinking about? Do you remember something!? Oh my god answer me or else you're not getting cake!"

"You're annoying

" I mumble with a soft sigh. Lights eyes widen a bit before he scowls. "Well I'm sorry if my caring annoys you" he huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry" I drone out. Somehow making him upset in any way made me feel rather bad. "It's okay" he says with a soft sigh.

Why does this have to be so hard? Why does regaining your memory have to be so hard? Me not knowing anything is causing him pain and each time I look into his pain filled eyes my chest tightens and my stomach trembles. I want to remember. I can't take it anymore.

I need to remember. I need to do this…for him.

**(Normal POV)**

Matt smiles at the ravens thoughts. He was glad that the raven was still being affected by Light. But he guessed that it was to be expected when the raven was bonded to Light

Bonded for life.

"Ahh, humans. They are so fascinating" the angel mumbles with a contented sigh. He was always a sucker for romance and love. He wanted to help Light and L but he wasn't allowed to interferer. Meaning he couldn't help L regain his memory.

'How I would like to help you two…' he thought to himself, his shoulders drooping slightly. The actions went unnoticed by both Light and L but not by Ryuk. '_What's wrong kid?_' Ryuk asks the gloomy angel. Said angel shrugs his shoulders.

'_I want to help them…_' he replies, his voice sounding rather soft. '_How would you even help them? It seems rather impossible. Angels can access a humans mind, or any other creature, but we cannot do something like bring back memories. But then again you are a different angel compared to me and clearly you are at a higher level than me so maybe bringing back memories back is something you can do_'

'_It is something I can do, but I am forbidden to do so_' the brunette explains with a soft sigh. '_Why can't you do so?_' Ryuk asks curiously. Matt sighs. '_I cannot tell you why I am not allowed to do it for I don't know myself. I just know that I am not allowed to do it and that I have to stick with that. No matter how much I want to help I cannot.' _

'_What is the point of having such power if you cannot even use it?' _Matt shrugs. He didn't know the answer to that and even if he did, he himself wouldn't be able to understand it.

It was all rather troublesome.

"I remember something" L suddenly said catching everyone's attention. "W-what do you remember?" light asks after regaining his composer. "I…its blurry…" the raven stutters out, his head hanging low. "What was it?" Matt asks him this time. He wasn't paying attention to the teen so he didn't know what the teen remembered.

"I…Light-kun was crying…he was begging me…saying how he didn't want to lose me…" he said slowly, his head still downcast. "That's all I saw and remember"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That was something rather sad" Matt says with a bright smile, trying to ease some of the tension. "Indeed, crying is something Light should not do" L mutters as he takes a bite out of some cheese cake. "I'm human too you know! I have emotions!"

"Yes but that image made me rather uneasy and made my chest constrict around my heart" L mumbles after a bite of cake. "I don't like the idea of Light-kun crying it seems" the raven say as he closes his eyes to think.

Light stares at the raven, his eyes slightly wide. His thoughts were running wild and revolved around one L Lawliet. "Ryuzaki" he whispers to himself. 'He cares' the teen thinks to himself.

'He actually cares'

…

"It has only been a week and you already have a place in England…then again that is quite late. Knowing you, you would've had a place in two days…what took you so long?" Near asks the old man in front of him.

Watari shrugs. "I wanted to make sure that I got the right place for you guys and other orphans. It's an abandoned farm but I am going to reconstruct it and it will become 'Wammy's house, school for the gifted'" Near rolls his eyes.

"How original of you. Maybe you should name it something else… that seems too clichéd" The old man nods his head. "Suggestions?" Near shrugs. "Just leave it as Wammy's house, it's not totally original but I doubt there is a lot of people named Wammy let alone schools or orphanages named Wammy's house so that should be fine" Near explains with a soft sigh.

"Then Wammy's House it is" Watari says with a smile. "Now we need to tell the others"

"That should be fun"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hi there! Soooo sorry that it's late! but I had a little trouble concentrating...Okay that's not an excuse...I was just lazy. _

_Kitty: I don't have much to say but thanks for the review! how are you by the way? _

_Double L: I don't know much about England helping L regain his memories...in this fic he hasn't been to England so moving there wouldn't help much. But it could be exciting! don't you think? thanks for the review! how are you by the way?_

_One In The Same: Thanks for the review! and the PM! And I'm glad you're liking my fic so far! How are you? _

_Please review! maybe I will have another chapter up by tomorrow morning if you do! _

_Bye!_


	4. I can't speak English

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 4: I can't speak English**

**...**

"_Please…" came the sultry whine of Light Yagami. His face was flushed and a sheen of sweat glistened over his body. "L…Please…" the mentioned person groaned at the way Lights simple command sent him standing at full attention. _

"_Please what?" the raven said in a tone so low Light purred. "Please…L…" the teen whines as he brings the raven closer, their bare chest touching, and his lips right by L's ear. "Please" He whispers into the raven's ear, his warm breath tickling the lobe. _

"_If you don't tell me I cannot give you what you want" The raven whispered back. _

"_Please.." the brunette starts as he licks the shell of L's ear. "Please L" this time he bites the lobe gently, not wanting to hurt the elder. _

_Light travels his lips low, kissing along L's jawline, and stops at his lips. He captures L's lips and kisses him deeply, knocking all air out of him. _

"_Please, take me, make me yours" _

L wakes up with a violent jerk. His head spirals around the room, looking to see if anybody was inside. After confirming that he was alone, he lies back down and ran a hand through his hair, which was slightly wet. 'Was that a memory?' he asks himself.

'No…it wasn't a memory…when I remember something….everything is all fuzzy…this was rather…sketchy…'

"My pants feel rather tight" he thinks out loud. "A cold shower will do me good" he mumbles as he gets up and out of bed. He makes his way to the bathroom, which was luckily connected to his room.

"Someone was having a nice dream" The amused voice of Matt vibrates off the walls. L rolls his eyes at the angel and walks up to the shower. "Shut up" he mumbles as he runs the tap. "I don't care if you are an angel and if you have probably seen everything….but please get out of my bathroom…it feels rather awkward with you standing there while you're still playing on that stupid thing you call fun"

Matt sighs. "I can do that. And my DS (I think it was called this, not too sure) is fun! you humans don't know the meaning of excitement!" He says with a fake frown. "Just get out you stupid angel" Matt grins at the raven but says nothing and leaves.

As soon as the angel left the room L, slowly, started taking his clothes off, starting with the baggy white shirt he was wearing and ending with his jeans and boxers. He hadn't intended on falling asleep last night but he guessed that the lack of sleep was catching up on him.

'Mello said that demons don't need to sleep really but we were still half human and if we didn't sleep it would still affect us, but physically…as in it will show in our physical appearance…I guess that's why I have these bags under my eyes. I never slept, even as a demon. How troublesome'

It wasn't the first time that week that he had had a dream as such. The first one he had thought of as a memory but then banished that thought. When he got Memories they were usually vague but these dreams were rather detailed and felt unfamiliar. Memories were not like that at all.

And besides, he doubted they were memories because him and Light had only done something once, at least this is what he had been told. So maybe these were just fantasies he was having about Light. But he didn't like these dreams at all. Why?

Because maybe before he was changed these dreams were considered normal but now that he _was_ changed they were rather unnatural and odd. He didn't enjoy them, okay he would be lying if he said that... He didn't remember anything about Light. He didn't remember anything about his past, period.

Sure there were the bits and pieces that he remembered now and then but they were all hazy and quite confusing.

**(L's POV)**

I didn't remember my feelings for Light. or maybe I just didn't know how to name the things I was feeling. And I was slightly peeved by this. In all honesty I cannot be blamed for being a little peeved by all of this. I had no memory of my past. And I was told by an angel, who happens to be my guardian, that I was a devil in my past but I changed due to the fact that some human managed to get me to feel human emotions such as love.

I honestly didn't know if I was supposed to thank Light for changing me or hate him...I don't know what I felt like when I was a demon. I didn't know if I hated being one or if I liked being one. Somehow I do feel that it will be the latter. I can't even think of myself as being a demon. The thought is almost sickening.

Demons are bad and any human being with common sense should know this. It makes me wonder... "What was going through Lights head when he was with me?"

Why would anyone want to be with a demon? I know i said before that They also deserved love but...some of them didn't... What if I was one of those that didn't deserve love? What if i was one of those disgusting creatures that did bad things just for the fun of it.

I would be utterly disgusted by myself.

'_You were an incubus demon_' I had done some research and found out that and Incubus is a sex demon. It feeds off of sexual energy. Mello and Near had also told me a bit about these demons. But they couldn't tell me much because they themselves hardly knew much about what they were. _  
_

'_We can be very manipulating_' Near had told me. I had thought about that long and hard and it got me thinking. "Did I manipulate Light?" I say out loud. "Can't be... that sounds too...low..." I shake my head. It is a possibility, so I cannot just throw that thought away because it sounds low.

I sigh to myself. Right now I was getting nowhere with my thoughts...and I still needed to shower. I sigh again and step under the cold water that has been running the whole time. The water wasn't that cold but then again I find that such things don't bother me. Maybe I had cold showers all the time...

Would that mean that I had erotic dreams all the time? Were they all about Light? I wonder if Light-kun has had any dreams about me. The thought jut makes me shiver. Now That was something I needed to find out. It could be good blackmail.

"It is amazing how one can get such odd thoughts while showing" I think with a chuckle.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"Has Light-kun had erotic dreams involving me and you?" L asks the teenager, biting his thumb innocently. Light chokes on the tea he was about to drink. "What the heck! where did that come from?" He asks after getting over his shock. L shrugs his shoulders before grinning mischievously. Matt and Ryuk both chuckle, having heard L's thoughts loud and clear. 'Poor Light' they both thought with a smile. At least there was still some of the old L left in the raven.

"You know Light...Matt said that during a conversation between him and you, you told him something very secret" The raven starts, his thumb still placed in-between his lips and his eyes looking straight into Lights. Said teen was starting to get nervous. "W-what did he tell you?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly.

"He said..." he stops in favor of popping a piece of chocolate candy in his mouth and sucking on it thoughtfully, contemplating the taste. "What did he say?"

"He said that you...had a dream" he pops another candy in and Light nearly bursts. "What did he say, Ryuzaki?!"

"It involved me...and food" Lights jaw nearly dropped and he blushed deeply. "I swear we didn't do anything bad! It was just whip cream and chocolate sauce! okay maybe we were doing something but i swear we weren't doing anything bad _bad_" L smiles.

"Thanks for the confession Light-kun. Matt actually told me that you had a dream about us eating potato chips...I must say that I am not a fan of potato chips though" The raven said with a small, devious, smile. Lights jaw fell to the ground as his whole face burned from embarrassment. "Y-you bastard! you tricked me! I never even had a dream of us eating potato chips!"

"Yes, but you did have a dream that involved whip cream and chocolate sauce...tell me, where was that cream put?" Lights face grew redder, if possible, and he bowed his head in shame.

A silence followed after that, the only sounds that could be heard was L's munching and Lights sulking. Mello, Near and Watari soon walked into the room, both bewildered and relieved. They were slightly confused as to why Light was sulking, usually it was L, and why the room was so quiet. Usually the two were either bickering or Light was trying to get L to remember his past.

They were relieved though because with the room quiet they would be able to speak to the two teens without any complications...or arguing. "Mello, sit down you haven't been told either so I think it be best if you just sat down and payed attention" Near said as he gestured to the spot next to Light. Mello nods his head, though he seemed a little reluctant, and sat next to Light, who was sitting next to Ryuzaki.

"We're moving to England" Watari said bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point. All three boys look at the old man with slight wide eyes, well L's eyes were naturally wide but you get the point.

"Why...would we be moving to England?" Mello asks in slight confusion. "I am building a orphanage there...it will be more of an institute for talented kids such as yourselves...And besides, I am half English and would like to move _back _there...It is only fitting that i take _my sons _with me" The old man explains, putting emphasis on 'back' and 'My sons'.

"I never knew you lived in England before Japan" Mello mumbles. "It is something I haven't told you guys before...No...I have told L before but he probably wont remember such things" He said with a sigh. "I already have a place for the orphanage and its being reconstructed as we speak. When it will be don't is unknown to me but I don't think it will take that long" Watari looks over at Light who had suddenly gone silent and his face was slightly pale.

"Light...I wanted you to come with" the aged man said with a smile. the color in Lights face returned before draining again. "...I have never been out of Japan...and my parents..." he trails off, eyes wondering around the room. "You parents will not disapprove of this if it is something that you want. Besides...we need you...You are possibly the only one that can help L regain his memory..unless you want him to know nothing of his past for the rest of his life...or unless you want to lose him" Near whispered out the last part and Light sighed.

"Of course I don't want that...Like I said before...I will do anything for L and I will do anything to get his memories back...if moving to England will keep us together and _might _help him regain most of his memories then I am totally game for it...uhh...there's one problem..." Light said nervously. "What?" Mello asks the brunette.

"...I can't speak English"

"..."

"And I thought you were smart"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hi there...Sooo...Like...I dunno what to say...This chapter was rather troublesome but I got it done! all thanks to my lovely reviewers! I want to ask ALL of you, who are reading this, a question!_

_What would you do if I stopped writing?- I wanna know cause I have been feeling rather depressed lately and it affects my writing...Most of the things I'm writing are half-assed and i feel super bad about it...so what would you guys do? _

_Kitty: Light should give L a strip show. That would probably be the most hilarious, and sexiest, thing ever. Your right. Who can forget that killer body? Me, I guess I'm okay...My back is aching...Have to go to the doctor and let me tell you, I don't like the doctor...but my back is killing me so I have to suck it up and be a big girl. What have I been doing? Well...i usually read...cause I'm not that social...or a write stories! I guess that's boring but I enjoy it!  
_

_Double L: Thanks for the review! I'm okay, I guess...Thanks for enjoying the last chapter, and your review was very much appreciated. _

_One In The Same: I'm okay-ish...Thanks for the review! and I hope there wasn't too much mistakes in here...I am trying to fix my chapters. _

_Please review..._

_Bye _


	5. Humans

**Disclaimer: No…I don't own death note…**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 5: Humans**

"England? Light...That's miles away from home... How can we say yes to this?" Sachiko Yagami, Light's mother, said with a incredulous expression on her face. "Light! You're our son! How can you expect us to allow this? England? And what do you mean by 'Ryuzaki doesn't remember his past'?" She asked the last part with a hint of confusion.

"Mother, I can't tell you the full truth...but Ryuzaki doesn't remember anything of his past-"

"That is not entirely true Light-kun, I remember my liking for sweets and my sitting habits" L interrupted. Light rolled his eyes. Just as Light was about to explain further Watari interrupted him. "Allow me to explain Light-kun" he said and the Yagami's looked over at him.

"As you know now, Ryuzaki has no memories of his past and as Light said, I cannot tell you the full details about why he doesn't remember. But please know that I and the boys, except Ryuzaki, think that Light will be the only one that could get his memory back...

"I know it's a lot to ask for and that you'll miss him greatly... I have considered moving you and your family out but you have lived here for most of your life and moving probably doesn't sit well with you..." Lights parents nod their heads. "We cannot move. We have lived here our whole lives..."

"I thought that much." Watari said, nodding his head. "Please consider this. It will be a great opportunity for Light"

The room was silent after that and Sachiko was about to say something but Soichiro beat her too it. "Fine"

"Soichiro, this is England. You can't honestly agree to this?" Sachiko said in disbelief. Soichiro shakes his head. "Light is his own person, he can make his own decisions."

"Thanks, tousan" Light says with a soft smile. "Light! You can't go! What about me? Who's going to help me with my homework? Who am I going to tease and prank! Who's going to be there when I need someone? Who is going to be my Niisan?!" Sayu exclaims, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Sayu…" Light stares at the fuming girl with wide eyes and even with the tears in her eyes she still managed to look intimidating. Sayu glares at him. "Don't 'Sayu' me! You can't leave!"

"I…" Light tries but the lack of words forming stops him. He didn't know what to say, he was truly speechless.

"Sayu-chan. If Light-kun had to stay back because you simply told him he can't that would be very selfish of you" L said, breaking the silence that fell over them. "What are you talking about?" Sayu asks as she turns to look at the raven. L shrugs. "Keeping him back for your own personal reasons is not fair to Light. Saying stuff like this will only make Light feel guilty and therefor he would stay back, not because he wants to, but because he has a guilty conscience"

Sayu stayed silent, thinking over Ryuzaki's words before bowing her head. "You're right… I am being selfish" she then turns to Light. "I'm sorry" she gets up to hug her older brother, squeezing him. "I'll miss you, fluffy-kun" when they let go Light looked over at his parents. His mom was already crying and his dad had a sad smile on his face.

Light laughed nervously, bringing his hands up and scratching behind his head. "I don't see why you guys are getting so worked up about this… Watari said that we might only leave in two months… so you still got some time with me!"

"T.t.t. months! Light that's sixty days! How in the worlds is that going to be enough time?!" Sayu exclaims, a comical expression on her face.

'Humans are rather troublesome, don't you think, Ryuk?' Matt asks the angel a few meters away from him. 'They are, but at the same time they are quite exciting' he replies as he watches Sayu and Light banter on with amusement.

'Say, Mat, you're on a higher level than me… can you answer a few questions?' Ryuk asks as he turns to the other angel. 'Shoot'

'Is it possible for angels to allow humans to see them? I have been wondering about that for quite some time' Matt shrugs. 'I suppose it is possible but you should get your humans approval… although I don't know why you would want to show yourself to any humans… you'll only scare them away'

Ryuk glared at the angel. 'You're a mean angel, you know that' Matt shrugs. 'I am not mean I am merely telling the truth…and the truth is, is that if any human sees you…they will be scarred for life... I mean even though you are an angel, your appearance is quite scary and it will scare anybody…at first anyway'

Ryuk crossed his arms and looked away from the angel. 'Whatever' he grumbled as he looked at the people, who seemed to be still arguing.

**(Near's POV)**

By the time L and Watari got home the sun was already setting. Mello and I had been waiting for them the whole time. He was snacking on his bars and I was building small towers out of dice.

"How did it go? " I hear Mello ask behind me. L rolls his shoulders and walks to his room, Matt following close behind him. "Lights coming with us" he mumbled as he made his way up the stairs.

"He doesn't seem too thrilled…what happened?" I ask as I look at Watari. "Nothing…he has been this way since we left the Yagami's…I don't know what's going on in his head" The old man says with a shake of his head. "You teenagers and your moods"

"I am hardly a teen" L mumbles and the old man shrugs his shoulders. "I guess that is true, but your maturity is not that of thirteen year old but rather a fifteen year old. But if it wasn't like that then you would probably be like Mello…"

"What's so bad about being like me!?" Watari gave him a blank look. "You are a hot-headed teen that could probably make the hulk piss his pants" Matts voice echoes through the room.

'1…2…3..'

"Why you little!" The blonde shouts as he lunges at the angel. "Matt again?" Watari asks me. I shake my head before looking back at the dice tower I was building. "Thanks…" I mumble and I could feel the confused stare at my head. 'For accepting me…and the others'

**(L's POV)**

"_Is it true that you once considered seducing Watari?" Light asks me with a grin on his face. "Dude please tell me that is a lie!" Mello shouts next to me and I sigh._

"_If I said that I would be a great liar" I say, feeling embarrassed suddenly "The man wasn't that old when he found me…he still had some energy in him…but I disintegrated all thoughts of ever seducing him…it felt plain and simply wrong" I explain and Near and Mello's faces contort_

"_That's because it is wrong! Where you that desperate to get a feed?" I sigh and start explaining. "View this through my eyes and my being…I was kicked out of my previous home, had nowhere to go, I wasn't familiar with the human world and I certainly didn't know where to feed…I was in an alley when Watari found me…I was boney and when I felt the energy around him I thought that I could feed off it since it was secluded and no one would have found us…but I saw that the man was old and draining such energy would make an impact on his health, negatively…_

"_Watari offered for me to stay in a hotel and I took that offer…and that is where I found a whole bunch of waiters and waitresses and a view other people that I could have fed off…I somehow managed to outsmart Watari and to this day I still don't know how…it was only a game of chess…anyway…he took me in as his own and here we are now, playing a stupid game with you two brats" I said, glaring daggers at both Mello and Near._

"_Ryu~ they are your brats and you know it" Light said as he kissed me on the cheek._

I had gotten that memory while at Lights house, just as we were leaving actually. It was quite random…Light kissed me on the cheek and well I guess it triggered that memory… It kinda fits…I mean with Light kissing my cheek in the memory…

I wasn't angry or anything… But Light looked so happy with the past me…What if he doesn't really like this me? What if he only felt sorry for me? What if I had truly used my abilities to get him to like me… Then what?

I don't think I did do that but there is a possibility… I wouldn't know until I got all my memories back and remembered everything…which wasn't happening any time soon.

"What if…" what if… Why are there always questions? I can't answer then yet I still ask them. "What is the point in living? You're going to die anyway?" Matts speaks up. When did he get here? "I have been here for a while…you sure do space out when you think…" he mumbles while taking out his gaming device.

"I do not space out, I just get caught up in my thoughts."

"Spacing out" he mumbles, not looking over at me but rather at the small screen. "L, don't think like this, it is not healthy… And Light would never fake something like this…Never" I stare at the angel. 'Never? How would you know?' I hear Matt laugh in my head, the sound bouncing off my skull.

'I know everything about my charge and I know everything about the humans and/or demon they interact with.'

"That's creepy" I mumble and receive a shrug. "No…just think of it as…watching and studying you closely…yeah, that could work." I roll my eyes at the angel. "You are really weird"

"Yea but I'm that good weird!" he says enthusiastically. "By the way, Mello and Near wanted me to tell you that they ate your cake"

(Normal POV)

"Which one?" L asks the angel, the mentioned only shrugs before answering. "The strawberry cheese cake" L went silent for a whole minute before his eyes darkened and a comical vein popped at his forehead. "THOSE BRATS!" he shouts as he runs out the room.

Not two minutes later and Matt could hear someone screaming. "Humans are so easy to trick"

"You sneaky bastard!" Mello suddenly shouted as he huffed at L's door. He turned his head to the side and yelped. "L! We didn't do anything! Ahhhhh! Get away!" he shouts as he runs down the passage, followed by L who seemed to be holding a very terrified albino, said albino was vehemently hitting on the elders back, spewing out profanities.

"Humans"

…

_A/N:_

_HELLO! IM BACK! I took a small break to get over my emoness and now I'm back to normal! YAY! L remembered something! Isn't that great?! I kinda felt bad for Sayu…shame man… then again… I don't know what it is like to lose a close sibling… I hate both of my sisters! I know! I am sooo mean but its true… I do not like my sisters… AT ALL. _

_Enough of that…to my reviewers!_

_KITTY!: HI! It's been sooo long! Kinda… My doctor Booked off for this __**whole **__ week! Now I have to wait until next Monday to get my back checked out! And I have decide that I won't stop writing! I can't have you dying! It was actually L's wet dream, I think you accidently said Light! I'm glad you enjoyed it though…I never know if I do good with those kind of things…actually I never know if I do good in any of my writings… Bye! Stay awesome!_

_Double L: Thank you! For the review and for saying that my writing is amazing…it made me happy! L is sneaky! But it suits him! Bye Stay awesome!_

_Miss one ( I am assuming you're a girl…if not…my apologies!): Thank you for the review! I really did think that my writing has been getting affected…I struggled and did half-ass jobs! I had thought about the 'escape plan' and I am totally using it! Of course I can't when my exams start cause then I have to study…but it's only for a week then I get a holiday! Granted its only a week but it will do! And my tests stop this week which means I have more time to write…but I still have a few projects so my time will also be spent on that as well! Oh and it was L that said "And I thought you were smart" Bye! Stay awesome!_


	6. Drunken Haze

**Disclaimer: Yeah…I still don't own Death Note**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 6: drunken haze**

…

"Fluffy-chan! Fluffy-chan! Why you sooooo fluffy!?" Sayu shouts as she grabs a hold of her brother's face, squeezing it and making funny sounds. "Where is your husband? Fluffy-kun! Where are you!"

"Is she drunk or something?" Mello asks as he looks at the scene. "She is… and it is all my fault… Dad's going to kill me…and if not him mom will definitely kill me"

_*Flashback*_

_(5 hours before)_

"_Light-oniisan! Look at this! They're giving out sample drinks! Let's go try!" The girl said as she pulled Light and L, who was with both of them, to the smiling man handing out free sample drinks. _

"_Hi there! Would you like to take a sample?" the man offers and Sayu nods her head. "What is the flavors?" the guy smiled. "Strawberry, Pineapple, Apple, Grape, Coconut, Grapefruit and berries!" _

"_I'll have a strawberry!" L said immediately and the man smiled as he whipped out the drink and poured it into a small cup. "I'll have strawberry too…and you Light?" Sayu asked with a grin. "No thanks, I'm okay" he muttered as he waited for them to finish. _

_Both L and Sayu took a sip and just as the liquid went down their throat a heaven like aura floated around them which made Light roll his eyes and Matt, who was with them as well as Ryuk, chuckle. _

_L and Sayu bought a few bottles of the beverage and drank it up almost immediately, but they didn't know the full contents of what was in the bottle and had no idea that they were just sold alcohol…_

_Now both L and Sayu were drunk…and Light was definitely going to be in trouble. _

"Light-kun! Do you think I'm pretty?" L asked Light in a high voice, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes looking hazy. "Light answer my question!" the raven whines as he looks at Light.

L was currently laying on the floor and looking at Light in a rather funny way. "I don't think you are pretty…you're a guy" Light said and L started crying. "Light-kun thinks I'm ugly just because I'm a guy! Fine! Then I will become a girl and Light-kun will love me!?"

'so…annoying' Light thought to himself… L was probably the worst drunk ever…he was whiny, over emotional and too loud! 'NOOO! L turns into MISA when his drunk!' "I do love you L! and you're not pretty! Your handsome! And I would never forgive you if you were to change into a girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about! Why does L want to change into a freaking girl!" Mello shouts after getting rid of his initial shock. "*hiccup* Cause…L…wants to be *hiccup* A PRINCESS!" Sayu shouts excitedly as she bounces up and down.

"Sayu you're going to hurt yourself! Sit still!" Light shouts as he tries to calm down his sister. On the other hand Mello was struggling with the, still, bawling L. "Light-kun hates me!" he kept on shouting as tears rolled down his eyes. "What about all the fun we had?!" the raven shouts.

"You don't remember it anyway!" Mello shouts, hitting the raven on the head. "Ow…I do remember everything you Baka! I even remember when me and Light first met!" the raven declares and Mello looks at him with a blank face.

The room went silent after that.

"Prove it" Mello demanded.

"Prove what?" the raven asked and Mello rolled his eyes. "Prove to us that you remember"

"Fine" he sighed. "When me and Light first met it was at our school's library, I was sitting detention and well, he was just there to read books and there were no other tables open so he sat by me. Then we met again, coincidentally, in one of my favorite parks that same day at night… I can carry on if you want?" he asks.

The others fell into a dumbfounded silence. They were speechless. L remembered his past… "…*Hiccup* I also remember our first time, but I will rather no-*hiccup* not go into detail about that one!" he said cheerfully with a grin.

Light suddenly jumped on L, who was currently on the ground still, and hugged him. "You remember!" he shouts as he laughs happily. "How can I forget?" L asks with an incredulous face. "It was pretty pleasuring and only an idiot would forget that"

'Then you are definitely an idiot' Mello thought with a chuckle. Light was thinking along the same lines as Mello but he wasn't laughing because of that but because he was genuinely happy. 'he remembers!'

**(L's POV)**

_***Next morning***_

"Oww" I mumble as I open my eyes. 'When did I get here?' I ask myself.

"My head hurts" I mutter as I clutch onto my throbbing head. God what happened last night? All I remember is drinking that juice….then things started to get hazy until everything went completely black.

It was at that moment that I realized there was something around my waist. I look down to see a fluffy mess of brown locks. 'Light?' I think in my head as I lift the blankets. I was greeted with the sight of mine and Lights naked bodies.

Why are we nak- _No…_

I push Light off me immediately and jump out of the bed, grabbing a sheet as well to cover my parts. "What the hell Ryuzaki!" Light exclaims as he rubs at his eyes. "What are you doing in my bed!? Why are you naked!? Why am I naked!?" I shout out, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You…Don't remember?" I shake my head and Lights face drops. "Oh…" he mumbles as he looks down at his hands. "I should go" he mumbles as he gets up and starts getting dressed. I stare dumbfounded. "What happened last night?" I try again and he only shrugged. "Nothing important enough to remember" he mumbles as he leaves the room.

'What is that supposed to mean?'

**(Light's POV)**

I walk to the room that had Sayu in and was glad that she was awake. "We're going home, I'll explain why you have a headache on the way…Come" I order and she listens without a word.

We both say our goodbyes and leave the house, making our way over to our own house with me explaining to Sayu why her brain was pounding against her skull.

"Dad is going to kill us…isn't he?" I shake my head. "He doesn't need to know…" she nods her head. "Then we never speak about this again, agreed?" I nod my head. "Agreed" I definitely didn't want to think or speak about this again. And not just because it was partially my fault for L and my sister getting drunk… but because L forgot…

'Maybe he never remembered…I mean…he was drunk so for all we knew he could have been spewing out nonsense… But that was how we first met…so I won't believe that.

'Maybe he remembers stuff that he can't when his sober while his drunk' Ryuk suggested. 'Maybe…' I mutters as I look at the sky. It was quite cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Good thing we're nearly home. "Light…my head is really sore" Sayu complains and I look at her. "It's your own fault that you have that headache" I mutter and she hits me on the arm playfully.

"You're to blame as well! You let us buy those drinks!" She exclaims. "For someone that has a heavy headache you sure know how to be noisy" I say with a grin. "I bet you were even more noisy last night you hentai! Sexing it up with Ryuzaki while his drunk! Bad Light! BAD" she scolds and I chuckle.

"Well it's not like he remembers anything" I say with a sigh and Sayu smiles softly. "It's okay… I hardly remember anything… And I'm sure he didn't forget about it intentionally, Light" she tries to cheer me up and I smile at her attempts.

"Last night he said that only an idiot would forget but that is exactly what he did"

"Then he is indeed an idiot" Sayu said in a completely serious voice. "Only an idiot can forget such interactions with you"

"Yes, maybe he is an idiot… but I still love him" She nods her head. "I wish I could find someone… I want what you and Ryuzaki had…and will have… I want to Love someone too… someone other than my family… someone who will love me back with the same intensity"

_Deep. _"Sayu, you probably have tons of guys fighting for you…" she nods her head. "Yes, there is a few guys that want me but I feel that they are too…insufficient for me…I want someone who will make me happy… Someone who will take a bullet for me"

"Sayu you have people who would do that, mom… dad and me …we'd do that… We'd take a bullet for you… But I understand what you want… You want someone that will make you heart pound erratically and make you stomach curl… You just want to be loved by someone other than your family"

She nods her head. "I want to be loved by someone way L loved you, and the way you love him" her words send a slight sting to my heart.

_Loved_. L Loved me… Past tense… he used to love me… now he doesn't… okay I wouldn't say he doesn't but that he hardly remembers that he loved me. And there's that word again. _Loved. _

"Finally!" Sayu's shouts as we finally reach our house. "Remember… No mentioning of yesterday" she reminds me and I nod my head. "I know" I mumble as we walk up to the front door and enter the house. "We're home!" I shout out so that our parents can know that we were home.

Not even a few seconds later and my mom was standing right in front of us with a disapproving look. "Light, you and your sister were supposed to be home long time ago! In fact you were supposed to be home last night! You had me and your father worrying sick!"

"I'm sorry…we were having so much fun…and well somehow we all fell asleep…in the lounge" I tried but I knew that my mom would see through the lie. "Light, don't mess with me. Why are you only home now?"

"Okay fine, if you really want to know then I will tell l tell you" I took a pause and looked over at my sister whose face went pale. "Sayu was already from eating so much candy, as well as Near and Mello… so me and L had sex" 'Ryuk and Matt ran away though…' I add mentally and that makes Ryuk laugh.

My mother's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "There, you know, I was being intimate with my _boyfriend_…and was extremely exhausted afterwards so I stayed over… Now I will be heading to take a shower, please do not bother me." I mumble as I walk out of the room.

I hadn't lied…I just didn't tell the full truth but to be honest I wasn't really in the mood to deal with both of my parents fussing over something as silly as Sayu getting drunk by accident.

I just wanted to be alone.

…

_A/N:_

_Hi guys! I'm sorry if it was lame but I'm kinda struggling with tonsillitis and flu so I'm sorry if this chapter seemed half-assed. I hope you enjoyed it though! I also wanna warn you for the next chapter…its going to be sad…like…sad… at least I think so…. _

_Kitty: Hi there. My phone also corrects my spelling and you will not believe some of the crap it gives me! It's hilarious though XD Anyway…Thanks for your review! How you by the way?_

_Double L: Thanks for the review! I really do appreciate it! And thanks for complementing my chapters the whole time! They actually make me feel like a good writer! How you by the way?_

_Miss. One: Haha, I was glad to see you excited that I was back! Thanks for the comment! Oh and for the concern about my back! You should look out for yours too! How are you? _

_BYE!_


	7. Reasons

_First parts in Lights POV_

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING! BUT THE PLOT OFCOURSE …OH and I don't own 'Would it matter' by skillet.**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 7: reasons**

…

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anybody care_

_If my time was up I wanna know_

_You were happy I was there_

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anyone lose sleep_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow_

_Then maybe you would miss me_

Would anybody care if I wasn't here? Would anybody miss me? It's true that maybe my parents and sister would miss me but would I be missed by others? Will they even remember me? Or will I just be a passing memory?

Would they really miss me? Would they really care if I wasn't here? Would it matter if I died? Why don't they care about me now? Why have I been forgotten? Why? Why does my heart always get broken?

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget _

_So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all_

What if I did forget everything? Would anybody care enough to help me regain all my knowledge? No, I don't think they will… but I wont forget, it is impossible… but I want to forget… I want to forget all the pain, all the memories, all the time's where I cried and there was no one there to wipe away my tears.

_If I wasn't here tomorrow _

_Would anybody care_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow_

_I've got nothing and going nowhere_

I've lost what I truly wanted…I've lost the one person that really made me feel worthy… I've lost him… and at this stage I don't know if I will ever get him back… Will I get him back? Will he even cared if I disappeared? I don't think I want to know because I'm afraid that the answer will break me into a tiny pieces.

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_I can never forget _

_So don't remind me of it forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all_

Would they all be better off without me? Is this what the lord is trying to tell me? Or am I better off without them? No that cant be… I'm nothing without the people I have now… but is it the same for them?

_I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone_

_Someone that I like better_

_Can you help me forget _

_Don't wanna feel like this forever...forever_

_What if I just pulled myself together_

_Would it matter at all_

_What if I just try not to remember_

_Would it matter at all_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

Am I wrong? I truly hope that I am… what if…

_If I live tomorrow_

_Would anybody care_

_Stuck in this sorrow_

_Going nowhere_

_All the chances that have passed me by_

_Would it matter if I gave it one more try _

_Would it matter at all_

What if… what if they do care? No what am I thinking? They _do _care. They will care if I had to die, they would miss me and they will always remember who and what I was, I could never be just a passing memory to them. Never. If I did end up losing my memories and knowledge they'd do anything in their powers to help me regain it.

That's right. They'd do anything to help me. They'd stop at nothing to ensure that I was happy. They do care about me… they haven't forgotten me, they will _never_ forget me. It's true that my heart does get broken but they have always been there to pick up the pieces. And I would always be happy to let them.

If I were to forget they would care, they aren't selfish. Why would I even ask that? Forgetting is impossible, but that's a good thing. I don't want to forget anything. I may have bad memories but the good always weighs out the bad, doesn't it? And I have loads of happy memories involving my family, my friends… and him.

What am I thinking? _'the time's where I cried and there was no one there to wipe away my tears' _ they were always there to wipe at my tears when I cried. They were always there when I had to face hard things in my life and they will forever be there.

They were there for me from the time I was born. From the time I made my first steps, when I spoke my first words, when I started kindergarten, when I started the first grade and ended my seventh, when I started high school and they will be there when I finish. They will support me. All of them.

They will be my pillars and I will be the bridge. They will hold me up high above the water and away from harm.

Have I lost what I truly want? Have I lost L? no I haven't and I never will. He may not remember me fully but I know that he loves me… even if he himself doesn't know this… I know. And that's how I know that he will care if I were to leave, if I were to die, if I were to forget… he'd shatter just like I did when he lost all memories of his past.

I can't say that they are nothing without me but I sure am nothing without them. Like I said they are my pillars, if I lose one I _will_ come tumbling down. which is why I can't lose any of the bonds that I have made. It would kill me.

'You are wrong Light Yagami. If anything these humans that you interact with care about you as much as you do them. Even L and his brothers. Heck even Watari loves you! And that's because you imprinted a piece of yourself in each and every single one of their hearts.

'An plus, they aren't the only ones that will be completely heartbroken if you were to die or whatever. There's all the people at school that absolutely adore you. They will miss you just as much as you'd miss them! You may not know this but you have imprinted yourself into many peoples hearts…

'and it kills me to say this but you have even done so to me. You are like my kid or something family. And I would be very sad if you were to go. So please, stop thinking like this' Ryuk mutters inside of my head and I look over at him.

He was smiling. "Thank you" _thank you for everything. _"You're welcome"

**(L's POV)**

I don't know why but I just felt really… disheartened. I don't know, I just felt my heart squeeze in my chest for an unknown reason. I don't know why such a thing can make a person feel so crestfallen… it could possibly be nothing…

But why is it still happening? Why is everything around my heart tightening almost painfully? Is something wrong with me? Maybe I'm still feeling a little sick from the other night's drunken haze…no... It wasn't that…

"Matt, what's wrong with me?" I ask the angel next to me. He shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing really, I would say that you're hurting… maybe… I'm not sure though cause I don't know why you'd be hurting"

Hurting? Well I was kinda hurting but it didn't feel like the kind of hurt that you get when you sprain your ankle or whatever… it felt deeper… and it felt almost like it wasn't my pain… like it wasn't my heart that was going like this but someone else's.

"That's right! You and Light are bonded so when he feels like this you feel it too!" Matt exclaims as he throws his hands up in the air as if he had just done something great.

"So Light is the one that is hurting?" why is he hurting? I mean I haven't seen him since the morning we woke up together and he just left.

I will admit this but only to myself, if anybody asks I will deny it… it stung like a motherf*cker when Light just left like that… was that what he was feeling or what I was feeling?

"Both" Matt says with a chuckle. "Light affects you more than you are willing to admit, L"

"That could be true… but even if he does affect me I still don't know why he does" I mumble and the angel hits me upside the head. "What was that for!" I shout at him and he gives me an angry glare. "L, the reason why he affects you so much is because you love him. I thought that you would have put all the puzzle pieces together!

"You may not remember much about him but there is one part of you that does remember him and that is your heart! And that's why your hurting so much. Because there is a void in your heart that wants to be _refilled_.

"Your heart wants that one thing that will make it whole, doesn't matter if you don't remember anything, your heart will do that for you because it will never forget about the one person that made it beat like a normal heart." He paused to look at me seriously.

"L, your heart is telling you that it wants Light to fill that void, wants Light to make _you_ feel whole again."

I stare at him in slight shock. He spoke about it with so much intensity that I nearly fell out of my chair. Who knew he took such matters seriously.

And again I get hit on the head but with something fluffy. I look at the angel with confusion. "Did you just hit me with your wing?" he nods his head. "If I hit you with my hands you will server a concussion."

"Oh, how nice of you" I say sarcastically. "L, you need to understand that Light is doing everything in his power to get to remember and it's almost like you are pushing him away, no you are pushing him away. Its hurting him and its hurting you.

"You are denying your heart what it wants and you are denying Light" he finished off and again his word put me into a stunned silence.

"I'm being tough on you because I truly do care for you and I want whats best for you…. But you don't seem to want the same things" he mumbles with a sigh.

"It's not that I don't want it… its just… the first time I got a memory it was of Light crying and begging me to do something and saying he couldn't lose me… I… it hurt to see him cry… it hurt even more to know that I was the reason as to why he cried and why he was hurting…

"I don't want to remember anything because I know for a fact that I will get more of these memories… and it kills me to see Light cry… to see him hurting… it just plain simple HURTS. So sue me if I don't want to remember for these reasons"

[Silence]

"You will find that even though you had moments like that, you had even more happy moments… moments that any person would have cherished with their very life. L, there is no use hiding; it's going to get you, and the people around you, nowhere. So pull your head out of your arse and start remembering"

[Silence]

"I hate you"

"No you don't. but I am glad that you're finally going to do something that will benefit you and your family."

"How troublesome you are"

"Why thank you, I don't even try"

Angels. [sigh]

…

_A/N:_

_HIIIIIII! I have been up since four o'clock! Yay! I couldn't sleep… oh welp. My tonsils feel better but I'm still sick! There will be another chapter updated later tonight cause I'm in a good mood! Was this chap nice though? _

_Kitty: Thanks! I haven't watched that but I will look into it. I know the feeling of not having any L and Light fics to read… although I'm also a little stumped because none of the stories I am currently following are being updated…it's a sad story. _

_Double L: Thanks for the concern! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Miss. One: Thanks! I wanna ask you if my writing looks better than what it did before? I have been trying my hardest to get it right.. Honest opinions please!_

_Anistasia D Flight1962: WELCOME MY NEW REVIEWER!AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEW…EVE THOUGH IT WAS TWO LETTERS! IT'S APPRECIATED!_

_BYE!_

_REVIEW!_


	8. Light Fever'

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but **_**this**_** story…**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn **

**Chapter 8: 'Light Fever'**

…

**(Light's POV)**

You know that feeling you get when you get asked by your crush? That overwhelming happiness? The way your heart squeezes at the mere thought of getting to go out with your crush? Yeah that feeling. I was feeling it right now… why?

L asked me out.

It was a bit weird considering its L we're talking about but I'm still happy. I love L with all my heart and I really would like to spend all my time with him. But of course I seldom get any time with him nowadays. But that was going to change since holidays just started up, thank goodness it was the end of the year already. (A/N: yes it's been about a year since they met now in the story and one and a half months since L lost his memory)

"Why are you grinning like that? You seriously can't be that happy about one date…" L said incredulously. I roll my eyes at him. "L if you were me you'd be doing the exact same thing. Being deprived of this sort of thing for nearly two months is horrible. I mean there was the other night were we… but you were drunk so it doesn't count"

"Do you take advantage of most people when they are drunk?" he asks me seriously and I roll my eyes. "I was taking advantage of nobody…if anyone it was you who was taking advantage of me in that situation" I said with a grin and this time he rolled his eyes. "Let's just go…to the park we met at"

"You remember?" he shakes his head. "No…all I know is that we met in a park…or something… don't know what park though…I mean I have clearly forgotten where most places are so…" he trails off and I smile.

"May I…" he speaks quickly and I look at him. "What is it?" He shakes his head. "No, never mind" he mumbled and I glare at him. "Tell me what you wanted to say or else I'm telling Watari to cut you off of cheese cake until we leave for England" I threaten but it doesn't faze him.

"As if Watari would do that" he says with a smirk. "_I wouldn't go against Light. Watari does actually listen to him and he has cut you off sweets on Lights command before_" Matt says, who was obviously behind me and L. "When will you angels ever leave us alone?" L sighs in frustration.

"Yeah, when will you leave us alone?" I ask, keeping my voice down. "_We will leave when you start doing weird stuff" _Ryuk mumble with a grin. "L is already weird! That should count, now leave us alone" both angels laugh and I glare at them.

"If anybody is weird here, it would be you Light. You basically fell in love with a demon… that's weird enough" L says with a glare. I glare back at him but soon start laughing at the stupidity behind all of this. My laughter must've been contagious because L Matt and Ryuk started laughing as well.

"_If you guys want some alone time we will be happy to give it to you_" Matt said seriously and I hear Ryuk hum. "Giving us some time alone would be a good thing" L said with a shrug. "_Then we will leave you… I wanna go mess with Mello anyway… need to get him back for throwing my Gameboy at Nears head_"

"Ah, you two are like a couple… Whens the wedding, Matt?" L asked playfully but got a mouthful of cream feathers shoved into his mouth. "_There is nothing going on between me and that demon_" L smiled.

"Denial is the first part to accepting something" he murmurs. The angel is silent for a second. "_Bye_" he mumbles before flapping out his wings and angels (it doesn't sound right to say fly's away… he is an angel anyway… angels don't fly… they… angel) away.

Ryuk chuckles and I hear him spread his wings. "_Bye_" he mumbles before flaps away. I look at L to see him smiling. "So what did you wanna ask me?" he sighs before dropping his head and looks at the ground. "I… wanted to ask if I could hold your hand" he says in slight embarrassment. I smile at him and take his hand happily.

"You don't even need to ask" I say with a grin and he smiles at me. The smile brings butterflies to my stomach and makes my heart squeeze in my chest. Oh how much I love that smile. It just…it was just for me… he gave nobody else this smile and that made me happy. I don't want him to smile like that at anybody other than me.

I know that is simple selfish of me but I can't help it. I love him too much its almost unhealthy. "Where is this park anyway?" He asks me, breaking my out of my thoughts. "We're almost there" I mumble as I look ahead of me. "See, it's over there" I say as I point out to show him the park that was less than seven houses from us. "Is that the park?" he asks and I nod my head.

"It wasn't the first place we met, it was the second. We first met in-"

"Our school library" he interrupts me and I smile. "You remember" he nods his head. "Yes, let's just say that my memories are coming back at a much quicker rate. Thanks to Matt though"

"What did he do?" I ask curiously, mentally make a not to thank the angel when we see him again. "He told me that I need to pull my head out of my arse and stop forcing myself to not remember" I answers casually.

"Forcing. What do you mean forcing?" I ask a little confused. Why would he be forcing himself not to remember? "I didn't want to remember anything of my past because I thought it would only be bad memories… Matt told me that I was only hurting myself and the other, meaning you mostly, by doing so and I will be completely honest with you Light, the thought of you hurting because of me doesn't sit right with me"

I stay silent for a few seconds. "You don't want me to hurt? Who says I was hurting anyway?"

"I could feel it…Light we are bonded together…what you feel I will feel a portion and if the parts I was feeling were as painful as they were I can only imagine what you were really feeling" he explains.

I keep quiet and walk with him into the park and up to the swings. "Well then it's a good thing that Matt told you to do that cause if you don't get you're memory back soon…" '_I'm going to break'_ I add mentally. "I know" L mutters as if he knew what I had said, which I think he did.

**(L's POV)**

"This park is always deserted…" Light mumbles as he pushes the swing he sat on forward lightly with his foot. "I can tell. I would think that there would be at least one or two families here…"

"The first time I came here I thought that as well but you told me why it was deserted." He mumbles as he straightens his back. "Long story short, there was a murdering here and most don't visit this park…in fact nobody ever visited this park after that and it was supposed to be demolished but-"

"Watari bought it because I liked the park…it's my park…I remember… I named it 'cheese park'" I say with a chuckle. "That is such a silly name but then again if you named it something normal like 'Central Park' or whatever, I would be very scared…you just don't do normal things"

"Yes because I believe there is no such thing as 'normal' in this world" Light hums as he starts pushing his swing forward. "I bet you can't get as high as me!" he says cheerfully and I grin at him. "We'll see" I mumble as I start pushing my own swing.

Soon me and Light were both trying to get the highest. Light was laughing so hard I thought he would fall out his swing but he didn't. He looked so happy… like he hadn't a care in the world.

He looked beautiful.

"L, what's wrong?" Light asks me suddenly and I look at him. He had stopped his swing and was standing right in front of me. "When did you get here?" I ask with a confused look on my face. "You stopped so I looked to see what was wrong and well you were deep in thought so I thought there was something wrong…" he mumbles and I nod my head.

"Nothing is wrong…" I mutter and just as I was about to tell him that I was fine he did the most random thing ever. He _kissed_ my cheek. "What was that for?" I ask as I lift my hand up to feel the spot, which was tingling. "Nothing really, I just felt like doing it"

"You must really like my cheeks… almost every memory I get you are either kissing my cheek or pinching it" the brunette chuckles and flicks my nose. "I don't like your cheeks, I love them. But I don't only love them, I love _every _single part of you" he says with a soft smile.

He turned around to go back to his swing. I got up and quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist and turned him around and kissed him. I didn't close my eyes and stared right into Lights shocked ones. He slowly relaxed into the kiss and brought his hands up to rest in my hair and closed his eyes me following.

After what felt like forever I parted from him and opened my eyes. His eyes fluttered open and looked straight into mine with something I couldn't Identify. "What was that for?" he asks me with a soft smile. I shrug my shoulders. "Are you complaining? I will do it again if you are"

"Then I am definitely complaining" he says with a chuckle. "Then I am definitely doing it again" I mumble as I bring him closer to me and once again kiss him. I didn't really know what I was doing, considering I forgot how to do such things…unless I was drunk…no then I knew _everything_.

I swipe my tongue across his bottom lip and he opens his mouth allowing me to push my tongue into his mouth. The feeling was just… I don't even know. 'How could I have forgotten such things? I am a complete idiot'

When we part, both Light I and try to catch our breath. Light looks at me with a grin plastered across his face. I smile at him as well, not as bright as his but it was a smile nevertheless. "You are very submissive" I say and he smiles.

"I am not really…just for you…besides…I'm pretty sure both me and you can't see me as the dominant and you the sub…that's just…" he tries to think of a proper word to use. "Unnatural?" I suggest and he nods his head. "Yes, unnatural. But you know if I have to be submissive in any relationship I'm glad that its mine and yours" he mumbles with a soft smile.

"What relationship?" I ask him jokingly and he punches my arm playfully. "Stop being an ass!" He shouts with a chuckle.

"Only for you my dear Light-Chan" I tease but this only causes him to break out into full blown laughter. "You're…trying to be funny…"

"Clearly I am" I mumble as I myself start laughing. Light's laughter was contagious I tell you.

I think we should name it 'Light Fever'. Yeah that sounds about right.

I had a severe case of Light Fever. Very severe.

But I didn't mind. I was enjoying myself too much even though my stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughing.

'How could I have forgotten all of this?'

**(Mello's POV)**

"You are really evil" I mutter out miserably. "I am not, that happened by pure luck" Matt said with a grin. "Evil"

"You are the demon and I am the angel, you are the evil one here, dear marsh-_Mello." _ I glare at the angel and shove him lightly. "Just help me get it out" I growl as I point to my hair, which was covered in chocolate ice-cream that just happened to 'by pure luck' get thrown in my hair.

"How original Matt, Ice-cream out of all things… you should be ashamed of yourself" the brunette shakes his head. "I told you it was by pure luck that that cone landed in your hair"

"No it wasn't! You threw that cone with the intention of hitting me! Don't lie Matt! I know you well enough already" I glare at him but he didn't seem fazed by this, not one bit. I sigh a very frustrated sigh. "Just help me wash it out, okay?" he nods his head.

"Jesus I don't know how you can even lie about throwing it when I saw you deliberately throws it at me! You would think that because you're a godforsaken angel you would at least be honest! But no! You are a liar just like everybody else" I exclaim as I make my way upstairs and to my bathroom.

"Mihael, even angels aren't perfect. We also have our flaws… I mean look at Ryuk. His certainly not what one would say 'angelic'… to be honest I would say that his whole appearance screams demonic… but he isn't a demon.

"Humans and you demons give us the title of being perfect but let me tell you this. No one is perfect, not even god himself. He had made a mistake in making this world countless of times. So don't use that 'because you're an angel' crap on me because it's only making me feel like the dirt that people walk on"

We had both stopped mid entrance to my room, me out of slight shock and him because I stopped myself. I look at him and I don't know I just felt something. Like someone was pinching my heart.

Was I feeling guilty? Oh my I _was _feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry"

**(Matt's POV)**

Okay I knew that he was feeling guilty but I dint think that he would apologize…I was shocked. "Did the great Mello just apologize?" I tease and he hits me on the arm. "Shut up!"

_Meow _

"Oh, look, it's Sapphire. Is he getting bigger?" Mello nods his head, "Sapphire is going to be the strongest, most cutest kitty ever, right Sapphire" the cat meowed and i crouched down to pet the cat. "You know I just realized something"

"What?" the blonde asks and I look at him with a smile. "This cat has a really gay name, and you just having this cat messes with your masculinity"

"Why you little-" he starts but is abruptly cut off by Near. "Now, now ladies, there's no time to start a cat fight. Mello get that chocolate out your hair, that's so unladylike of you"

"Nice one!" I cheer as I pat the small albino on the back. "You little bitch! Come say that to my face!" Near went up to the blonde and started speaking. "That chocolate in your hair looks so unladylike of you, go was it out" he paused. "Mello-chan"

Near had to dodge a punch from the blonde and quickly ran out the room. "RUN LIKE A MOTHERF*CKER NEAR!THIS BITCH IS PMS'ING! RUN!" I shout before I myself start running out the room.

Hehe, now his on the move to kill me and Near.

Oh how fun is with the airheaded blonde.

_A/N:_

_Hi there! I'm sooo sorry that it's only being updated now…the later it got yesterday and the more crap I felt so I went to bed early but I had already finished the chapter… I just didn't post it…I'm sorry… I'm not 100 percent better, in fact I feel worse than before… but if you guys know me then you know that being sick won't stop me from updating! _

_I have some questions…_

_How was this chapter? Personally I enjoyed writing it. _

_Will you guys be mad if I updated every Monday and every Friday? As much as I would like to deny it but writing chapters constantly is starting to take its toll on me…_

_Is it okay if I start having Mello, Near and Matt's POV? I really want to portray them in this story more and how they see things…_

_How are you? I think it's obvious how I am though…_

_That's all! Now to my lovelies!_

_Kitty: It is rather depressing, there is some fan fiction that I real like but it never gets updated. But I will not lose hope! I haven't got to watching that anime but I did read a summary. It looks okay and one of the genres are psychological. That's my favorite genre (I'm weird…I know). Thanks for the review! _

_Double L: Hi there! ' Would it matter' is also one of my favorite songs. Thanks for always complementing me and my writing! Sometimes I think that 'It's not good enough' or 'This is a total disaster' but then you tell me that its great! Thanks! And thank you for the concern! Bye!_

_Xenj: is a J supposed to be there? Thanks! I really am trying my hardest to get these chapters well written, but I am no professional so I don't think it will be that good. I have also had those thoughts before but I banished them because such thoughts will get you nowhere in life. I hope your did well in your performance and I am sorry that you had no chapter to read when you got home. Sorry for Making you feel old! I honestly didn't know what to call you! Your name was a little hard to turn into a nickname…_

_BYE!_


	9. Weaknesses, even demons have them

**Disclaimer: No. don't own Death Note**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 9: Weaknesses, even demons have them. **

…

**(Mello's POV)**

I was very satisfied with myself. But then I was also fed up and disappointed. Why? Lets start from the beginning.

After chasing Matt and Near around the house for at least thirty minutes, I caught up to them and gave them one hell of a beating. Now that's where I was satisfied. I was fed up because even though I gave them one hell of a beating they healed in less than _ten_ seconds.

I was disappointed that I forgot that demons, and angels I suppose, can heal so quickly. But I guess I'm okay with that. Their wounds might of healed but the mental, and verbal, abuse I shoved at them should haunt them.

I don't know how they do it through. Matt and Near I mean. Well I don't know how Matt does it. How he manages to push all the right buttons. Near I can understand, the brat is my brother anyway so he would know all of this. But Matt…

I understand that he knows everything about us but I didn't think that he'd really know how to do such things to piss me off. Although I could be getting angry because of the fact that his an angel. I will admit, I have nothing wrong with angels...

But I wouldn't blame angels for having something wrong with me. I am a demon anyway and angels don't like us demons. Although most demons like me and Near, and L once upon a time, usually aren't hated as much as regular demons, pure demons.

Maybe the demon part of me absolutely hates him. It really wouldn't surprise me. Demons and angels naturally dislike each other… but do I really dislike Matt?

I would like to think so but unfortunately I know I would be lying if I said I hated him. It pains me to say this but…

I accept him. As a friend of course. His a good being and tries his hardest to get L to see things important, though no one can really tell. He got L to realize that him forcing himself not to remember was only hurting himself and Light.

I would know this because I had been eavesdropping on their conversation… I know that it was bad of me but… I'm a demon… I have an excuse. Okay that's not an excuse I was just nosy… but aren't we all nosy? And besides I haven't don't anything bad… eavesdropping is nothing compared to what most demons, and some humans, do.

I might be a demon but there is some things that I _won't _do. Of course that's just me… others are entitled to their own opinions and their own beliefs. "As if you really care about others opinions and beliefs anyway" a cheeky voice calls and I growl. "Matt, you're a real bastard" he only chuckles before taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"Who said you may sit on my bed?" he grins at me. "No one, I invited myself" I growl at him. "What next! Are you going to invite yourself to sleep with me on _my_ bed?!"

"I never knew you wanted me in that way" he says in a cocky voice and I shove him off the bed. "As if I'd want to do anything like that with you! Keep dreaming!" he chuckles once again and this time, for an unknown reason to me, I smiled a very small smile, though it didn't go unnoticed by Matt.

"You should smile more often, it suits you" I felt a small heat rise to my cheeks as I looked away from the brunette and crossed my arms over my chest.

**(Matt's POV) **

"I don't have a reason to smile" the blonde mutters. He still looked away with his arms crossed over his chest, his cheeks were a slight pink and he looked almost embarrassed. Almost because of the scowl he wore.

"You have every reason to smile Mello… if anyone I would say that Light and L don't have much reason to smile, not with all they have gone through, and are still going through. But they still smile, granted their smiles are rare around us but around each other it comes naturally…

"And they do this even through they're whole ordeal… you… you have no reason as to not smile. You haven't been through any hardships; I mean you're still young… you should be smiling and enjoying your time. You may be a demons but you're not pure… you're human body will eventually ware out and you will die.

"Don't waste your life because you simply have 'no reason at all'." He stayed quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. "Even if I have no reason to not smile… I still don't do it…what is smiling going to do for me?" he asks and I sigh. "The new generation of this world is pathetic… Mello, you're not supposed to be smiling because it's going to do something for you…. It actually will do nothing to benefit you but rather those _around_ you.

"Think of Light and L, or any other person you can think of. They smile all the time… and do they have to?" the blonde shook his head. "But they do it anyway because those smiles that they give each other, that they give us, is a smile of reassurance"

"Why would they need to reassure us?" Mello asks in a soft voice. Good, I was getting to him. "You know the answer to that Mello." It was silent for a few minutes before the blonde finally spoke up. "I still hate you"

"What happened to accepting me as a friend? And just now you seemed so excited to get me to sleep with you…" I say with the saddest face I could muster up. Although it was quite hard, what with Mello's face contorting like that… I was too sure that he'd change into his demonic form and whip my ass…

That doesn't sound like a good plan… Demons are… well demons. They are unpredictable and I do not want to be caught by one in its full form…

Then again… Mello is in his full demonic form all the time… not really but I would like to think so.

**(Near's POV)**

Intelligence is something I may have but when it comes to stuff such as emotions and feelings for others I was dumber than a rock. The only reason why I'm thinking about this is because Mello, Matt, L and Light are making me confused.

One day the on likes the other, next day they're at each other's throats… such as today for Matt and Mello. I wouldn't necessarily say that they like each other as more than friends but then again I'm stupid in this department… the only two I have ever seen in love would be Light and L…

And I didn't learn much from them. Well I didn't ask them to teach me or anything. But usually you pick up on these things but I haven't been able to absorb such information and it peeves me off slightly. Usually I can learn stuff quickly but it's as if my mind blocks such information out.

Maybe I'm subconsciously trying to protect myself from something… or maybe I have no real desire to really know anything about love and stuff. It's one of the two.

"Watari, how is the orphanage looking?" I ask the old man, who was sipping tea and reading through some stats. "It's nearly done, plumbing is being installed and soon wires and cables… it will be done sooner than expected"

I nod my head and continue building a small replica of the Eiffel Tower in black and white dice. They were more like little black and white cubes because they had no numbers on them. "Maybe you should join architecture" Watari mumbles out and I look up at him.

"I am not very artistic and to be an architect you need to have some artistic bone in you" Watari chuckled before shaking his head. "You're wrong, what you're making now is artistic, you should definitely do architecture"

I contemplate it for a bit. It wasn't so much of a bad idea, I mean I was a quick learning, ii would be able to start architecture by the time I'm fifteen. Why then is simple. At the Wammy's house we'll be taught at a high school/college level. I and Mello would be taught at College since we have already passed any other level…

I wasn't so sure if L needed extra learning. He was smarter than both me and Mello put together. And even after losing his memories he was still exceptionally smart. "What will happen with L? he doesn't need anymore schooling" I ask the man, choosing to change the subject about me trying out architecture.

"As soon as L regains his memories he will do what he has wanted to for a long time" he mutters out as he flips a page of a small booklet. "Secret detective? I guess it seems fitting for him. It make's more sense that he does it when his an actual human… when he was part demon it was a little odd considering demons were just as bad as any murderer, thief or whatever…"

"Yes, I suppose it was quite odd. But even you and Mello have an almost identical view on crime in the world… and you are part demon as well…" I nod my head. That was true. I did not like crime. It was something that this world could do without.

Now, I may be a young demon but I have seen a lot in my existence to be used to humans murdering each other or some guy robbing a bank or whatever. But each time I looked over the human world I was always shocked at how some humans are… how twisted a human can be. It's sickening almost.

But I can't do anything… but L can… okay he cant stop crime all together but he can stop it slowly… maybe not all together but he can bring enough justice to make the world at least feel like a better place. And I bet Light would be by his side the whole time.

Cheering for him, wishing him luck… just being there for him. Sometimes I'm jealous of what those two have. It is obvious how much they love each other and I get jealous because I know that I don't have anything like that with anyone.

I know I won't get anything like that anyway… to most people I am just a freak, a loner and a nobody. I don't let their words get to me but each time it gets said, it stings. Like pouring salt into the wound.

Even I have my weaknesses. Everyone and everything has a weakness. Especially demons like Mello and I…and previously L. there is a lots of demons like us but not so much as our kind. We grew up hating the world we lived in, mainly because of our human side but even our demon side hated it.

Who wouldn't? living in hell was not the ideal place to live, but we were demons and had nowhere to go… except now of course… because Watari took us in. Watari cares for us… and so does Light. He was the one that wanted us here in the first place…

Though I know he regretted it a few times… I know that he, and his family, loves us still. And I will even go as far as to say that we love him too… and Watari.

I guess life would be different, lonely, quite boring and sad without them.

_A/N:_

_Hi there! I'm super sorry that its only up today… I swear that I tried to update but I seemed to be only getting worse. But I finally went to the doctor today! I have a upper respiratory tract infection! Such a long name but oh well! My doctor gave me an off day, okay my mom kinda told me to ask for one since I had to call her at school to fetch me because my coughing was annoying the student. I was just like "Telling me to stop coughing is like me telling you to stop breathing! Its not gonna happen!" okay nobody complained but I sure wish they did so I can say this to them… _

_Any way…I want you guys opinion. I recently got this idea for a Light and L fan fiction. I'm thinking of making one where L and Light are both Wammy's but! There is always a but! They really don't like each other. Also in it one of them is suffering from major depression (I was thinking L but I don't know…)and results to self-harm. They are made roommates and the other accidently walks in on the other cutting himself. this made the one that doesn't cut feel bad so he tries to help but the one cutting refuses it saying 'I don't need you're pity' yeah then the other gets determined to help the other and along the way falls in-love with him!... _

_How does it sound? _

_Kitty: hi there! How you doing? Its good that you're not a picky person. I would like to believe that I'm not. I will read and watch anything, but I still have my favorite genre. Like psychological, crime, horror and drama are my favorite things to read. But I will read and watch other things… I'm just weird… I almost forgot that I made L and Light kiss... I can be very forgetful sometimes… hope you enjoyed the chapter! Even though there was no L or Light POV! _

_Double L: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! I remember you saying once that Matt and Mello were your OTP! Well I just wanna tell you that there will be no Matt and Mello in this fic but the third part to this trilogy will have! because it will mostly focus on those two.. and Near of course… how are you by the way?_

_Xenj: Thanks! It was because of that very first review of yours that I tried my hardest for everything to be almost perfect… but I must say, I am still no professional… I have thought of becoming a professional author though but I don't know if I'll be a good one so I'm going to stick to clinical psychology! How was the chapter? And how are you? Back still sore?_

_Tell me what you think guys! I'd like to know! Especially about the story idea… _

_Bye! _


	10. A storm in a tea cup

**Disclaimer: This is fan fiction for a reason…**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 10: A storm in a teacup**

…

**(Light's POV) **

"You know Near. You're quite the company" I complement the small albino who was sitting right next to me. He shrugs his shoulders. "Thanks, but most people don't enjoy my company" he mutters out.

Who wouldn't like his company? His a sweet boy, and not to mention freaking adorable! I'm surprised he hasn't even had a girlfriend yet. I still think that he'd look adorable with a little red headed girl clingy to his arm.

Although knowing Near, he doesn't like clingy things or people. Pity. It would have looked so adorable. "So, are you excited about next week?" I ask and again he gives me a shrug. "I guess it's going to be fun, but I won't say I'm excited… I don't mind though, as long as I'm with you guys… then I'm okay" he said as he looked up at me and blinked his big ice-blue eyes. "So KAWAII!" I shout as I wrap my arms around the little fluff ball and squeeze him.

"Near you could probably kill people with your cuteness!" I shout happily as I squeeze the kid tighter. "Light… although…I'm immortal… I do like to breathe!" he shouts at me as he claws at my arms. "But you're so adorable!" I could feel the eye roll I probably got from the little demon.

After a few more seconds I let the fluff ball go and he takes a deep breath. "I am not adorable Light… I am a freak of nature… okay a freak of hell… I'm not even supposed to be here you know… me and Mello took a chance by coming to the human world… all because we wanted to be around our older brother who right now remembers nothing of us."

"That's not true. He may not remember you but he does still love you. You are his brother after all, and love is something you can't forget, be it family love or love between two people. Near you are not a freak of nature or hell. You are our little albino. And you always will be.

"While it is true that you took a risk to come to this world you did it because you were worried about your older brother, mainly because he was suffering something that was unknown to us the whole time but should have been clear for us to see. You were meant to be here…Near don't think like this, it will only bring you pain… trusts me"

He stayed silent after my small speech and I though he wasn't going to talk before he opened his mouth and spoke. "But Light… I am still a demon… I don't belong here. I belong down and in the ground…not here… I don't fit in… I shouldn't be here" I almost felt sorry for the little demon…

"Near. You may be a demon but you are not like the others. You are not like any other foul creature and you definitely _do _belong here. Demon or not. You were meant to be here. Who cares if you don't fit in? so what! You're supposed to stand out, not blend in. like Ryuzaki, he definitely doesn't blend in with the crowd. And that's a good thing because if he hadn't of stood out I would have never met him or fell for him…"

Again the little albino was knocked into silence. He looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

"Then you're saying that blending in would basically make me miserable… and that if I do stand out I'll be able to find someone who loves me as much as you love L?" I nod my head. "Something like that"

"But Light… I don't know how to love someone and I don't know what I would do if I found out someone loved me" I chuckle at the small boy and ruffle his white hair. "You're still young; you don't need to worry about that yet" ike Ryuzakito stand out, not blend in. ause of petty things such as wearing gltime but should have been clear for us to see.

**(L's POV) **

I stood by the door the whole time Light spoke to Near. I had felt almost bad for losing my memories because it was even causing my own brothers pain… mainly because of the fact that I couldn't remember much about them. Although I did remember quite a bit now. I remembered some parts of my time with Light and some of my time with Mello and Near.

The other day I had a quite weird dream and when I asked Light about he said that it wasn't a dream and rather a memory. What was the dream you ask.

Mello, Near, Light and I playing spin truth or dare. It was quite weird considering I dared both Mello and Near to wear very… horrifying things… like Near wearing a pink sombrero and Mello a dress… and it was apparently my sombrero and dress…

I don't want to know why I had those items.

No.

I _never _want to know why I had a sombrero and a dress…

Bloody hell I must have been drunk when I got the dress… I mean I could understand the sombrero but a dress! Now that was just messed up!

Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. I do remember Mello and Near and I remember how protective I was over them. And even if I didn't, what Light had said about not being able to forget about love was completely true.

I loved Mello and Near, even if I didn't know why. The same as with Light and even Watari. My mind may not remember them but my heart always will. Matt taught me that and I should that him. Actually I should thank everybody.

If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be the way I am now. So I should really thank them. Starting with my brothers though. They had known me longer so it seemed fitting if I thanked them. Next I should definitely thank Watari. If it wasn't for him I believe I would have died of hunger…er… demons can't die so I don't know what would have happened…maybe we'd stay asleep for a few years until someone realized 'Hey this demon looks effing hungry! Let's feed him our sexual energy!' okay no this is not the vampire dairies where those vamps basically stay asleep until they get a decent meal! At least I think that's how it went… only watched the first season then I gave up because it was so boring.

I mean us humans can be so stereotypical. Vampires aren't like that! They are merely night feeders!

Wow… how did I know that?

I think my memories are coming back much faster now that I'm allowing myself to remember properly. Matt was right though. I have good memories of me and Light. Me Near and Mello… and we all were happy. I mean sure there are the bad memories but the good always wins.

I remember times where I was in a cold place, filled with a bunch of butt ugly creatures. My only guess was that that was where I used to live. Quite a pitiful place if you ask me. I don't want to go there again and I am glad that I won't be able to even if I had wanted to… fat chance there though.

But I guess being a demon had technically worked out for me. If I wasn't one I'm too sure that Light and I would have never met. And a part of me doesn't like that.

"L, are you going to stand there the whole day and eavesdrop, or are you going to sit you're scrawny ass down?" Lights voice interrupts my voice.

"At least I don't have a plump one like you" I joke as I sit in a crouch next to Near. "Please don't talk about each other's butts while I'm in the room" The little albino mumbles and I grin at him, ruffling his hair in a fond manner.

"Think of our talks as…" I trail off as I think of a proper word. "Sex ED? How to gross out a young demon/kid?"

"Both!" Near only rolls his eyes. "I don't need to know more so please… shut up about what goes on between you and Light behind closed doors"

"No I think I should tell you what we do behind closed doors…" for a split second a look of pure horror crossed the albino's face and I chuckled. "Please don't! Me and Mello had seen enough with our own eyes!" he shouts quickly and I cock an eyebrow.

"Have you now?" I ask with a hint of mischievous. I knew what the kid was referring to but it was funny when they got embarrassed. "Do tell"

"Oh leave him alone you big bully. You know full well what his talking about, he doesn't need to explain…" at Lights words I try to pull an innocent face, try being the keyword here. "But Light-kun… I don't know what his talking about…"

Queue the world famous Light Yagami Eye Roll! "You know you were quite childish at times before you lost your memories' but now… your just…your… I don't even know" he shakes his head and I shrug.

"Doesn't matter how childish I am, you'd still like me… why do I have to worry?" he smiled at me, the smile reaching his eyes and sending my stomach into a fluttering mess.

"I don't think 'like' is a good term to describe my feeling for you. I love you. All of you" I smile at him this time. I didn't know if my smile had reached my eyes like his did but I would think so because Light had pecked me ever so gently before rubbing our noses together in a funny, yet adorable, way.

"I'm still here! Stop canoodling already!" Near shout in frustration, but one could hear the happiness behind his voice. "What did we tell you? Our actions towards each there should be a lesson for you, and Mello but he's forever taking up Matt's time… we should throw them a party…"

"Throw who a party?" we all look at the door to see an excited looking Mello and a frustrated looking Matt. "What's got his panties in a knot?" I ask as I point at the brunette. Said brunette says noting as he strides his legs and stands at his respectful position behind me…. **(A/N: Is it me or does that sound wrong?) **

"Matt's just angry cause I took away his Gameboy! It's not my fault he lost a bet!" the mentioned person huffed and I swear I could feel him burning daggers into my head. What did I do?

"Bet? What bet?" Light asks looking between Mello and Matt. This time Matt spoke, shutting off Mello who was about to say something. "Mello went out, I went with. There was some guy ogling him so we made a bet. I would win if the guy asked for his number; he would win if the guy asked for his number and smacked him on the butt"

"And I won! Though I didn't really enjoy that smack… then again that guy wont enjoy the broken nose he probably has. Man I have never seen someone so big run away crying like a baby" the blonde shout in delight and I wondered if he was a sadist… it would explain a lot.

"Are you okay though? He didn't touch important places right? Cause then me and L, and probably Watari, would have to go and murder him and feed his bones to Ryuk" Light jokes and a floating apple gets thrown at his head. My guess was that Ryuk hadn't liked that comment.

It was funny though…

"I'm pretty sure that Mello used some freaky power that I don't know off to get that guy to do that… maybe he wanted to beat someone up so he used that as an excuse to fulfill his sadistic wishes" Matt said grumpily. "Why would anybody want to have their butt spanked by someone just so that they could beat them up?"

"Mello can be very surprising… You should know this Near, he is you brother" I nod my head at this. "He is surprising. But I don't think he'd do this… and beside you don't need to be angry about losing you Gameboy when you have probably thousands… where you get them is beyond me"

"Our bet was that he gave me _all _Gameboys…" Mello said with a grin. Matt makes a very undignified cry behind me and I had to smile.

**(Matt's POV)**

I will admit that I was more than peeved off about all my Gameboys being taken away from me…but to be honest I seemed to be angrier because that guy _had _touched Mello's bosom. I had wanted to maim the guy for myself but I left it to deal with all the new feelings I got from this whole ordeal.

I guess having my Gameboys taken away was a good cover up for this… it would be quite hard to explain why I had gotten furious with that guy for touching the blondes butt… I shouldn't care anyway…

And I don't… I was just mad that the guy degraded the blonde like that…

Yeah… that was why I had those emotions…

It's not like I like the blonde… Right? I was just being a friend… I mean it's natural for you to get quite angry when some bulky guy comes and touches you're friends butt… Right? My behavior was normal, Right?

Right.

_A/N:_

_Crappy chapter, I know… I have been quite busy with school… being absent for a few days is one hell of a way to get you behind in your work. Oh welp, luckily it's the weekend! Now I may write until I think I'm going to die, or possibly faint, from exhaustion!.. question. If I were you're friend and I told you that you talk too much about, let's say YAOI, would you stay away from me because of that? Personally I would stay because that is one of the stupidest reason ever! I told my one friend that she talks way to much about God and Christianity and now she stays away from me! Look I have nothing wrong with all that, but she really goes overboard. It gets annoying when all you hear is 'I'm a Christian and I've been saved by God' 'Kelly, that's wrong. In the bible it states-' blah blah blah! Its annoying! Now don't hate me because of this but, I do not believe in anything. Nada. Zilch. I understand others reasons but I don't believe…. Sorry that I'm ranting like this but I feel like my readers will understand how frustrated I am with that chick! 'I'm saved so I cant do that' NO-ONE cares Danielle!-yeah that's her name…_

_Anyway…on to my readers! _

_Kitty: you're sentence kinda made sense… I got what you meant though! I'm not sure if I'd be able to write something like that though… I don't really think I'll have the heart to do so because Light and L are one of my favorite pairings, not my OTP but a close call. Well, other than being in pain, which I'm not in so much now, I have been quite alright. I, like you, have been drawing and writing. How bout you? Thanks for the review! _

_Double L: Thank you, I'm feeling much better now that I've taken medication. Matt and Mello are one of my favorite pairings as well, but I would say that my OTP is GaaNaru/NaruGaa from Naruto… do not judge me… they are just so adorable together! But even though they are my OTP I like to write for my other favorite pairings, though most of those stories haven't been posted or are still floating around n my head… Thanks for the review. _

_Xenj: you know, thinking about it now, Light would make the good depressed one. Thanks to you I have finally decided who the depressed one! Which is Light of course. Thanks for the review and sorry for the crappy chapter…_

_Ana: Thanks! That idea has been swarming in my head for a while now and I have been itching to get it started! Thanks for the review! _

_Bye guys!_


	11. Payback's a btch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… do I have to put this here the whole time? Its kinda tiring…**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 11: Payback's a b*tch**

…

**(Light's POV)**

The situation I was in at the moment was horrible, horrifying and quite annoying.

We were leaving for England in two days and some of my fans came to my house personally, bawling their eyes out because their 'Light-kun' was leaving them…

I could handle them… really I could but Misa was here…

I couldn't handle her.

"Light-kun! Why are you leaving me? was I no good to you? Didn't what we have mean anything to you? Why is that freak hanging around you? Light! You can't leave me alone! I will die without you!" the blonde whined and Light tried to block out her childish voice but all attempts prove to be futile as she kept on blabbing on and on.

"Light, you should leave soon. If it kills her, you'd be doing the world a huge favor" L joked besides me and I just roll my eyes. "Misa, we were never together… we had nothing to begin with in the beginning and you are no good to me, besides… I'm gay, you don't have the necessary parts that would please me…"

"Then I'll get a sex change! It will make Light love me!" I cringe at the mental image of a male Misa. 'That was wrong in so many ways' "Even if you had done that I would still never love you. I only love one person" I know I'm being kinda mean to her but I need to crush any and every thought of me and her that she thinks about.

"Who do you love?" she asks as her eyes gloss up with tears. "Ryuzaki" I say blankly as I look at the mentioned person. "I will always love him Misa, so you should just give up" at this her features contorted in anger. "You'd pick that freak over me?! really? I can't believe this!"

"Misa, compared to you, Ryuzaki is normal. He may be weird looking but since when did looks ever count in love? That's right, they don't. You can't put an image, age, and gender, whatever on love. Why don't you try doing that for a change…?" The blonde female stayed silent for a few seconds before glaring right at me and L.

"You know what? This will not be the last time you here from me! I will get my revenge on you too stupid idiots! Misa-Misa always gets what she wants! You will pay for humiliating me like this!" She shouts angrily. "We don't need to embarrass you. You do that all on your own" L mutters out and Misa made to punch him but I caught her fist before it could even touch him. "I think you've over-stayed you're visit. You can leave now"

She rips her hand from my grasp and walks out of the house, head held high, and slams the door. "Whew, thought she'd never leave!" Matt shouts as he looks at both me and L. "how did you guys deal with that?"

"You know the answer to that so we don't have to answer" I replied with a shrug as I walked to my room. I needed to change my clothes, seeing as most of the females here had used my shirt as a tissue to wipe their tears. God, females actually scared me when they got emotional… I was actually happy that I preferred men… well I only like one man, but it counts as me liking men.

I wouldn't necessarily say that I was gay or anything. I just liked what I liked. It could have been a boy or a girl. And besides what I said to Misa was right. You can't say you love someone because of their looks, age, or whatever you find _attractive. _That would just be considered as crazy fixation. And that's what was wrong with Misa. She had a fixation on me that needed to be shattered.

She didn't really love me like she claimed. She hardly knew me. And besides, if she had liked me, she would have been happy that I was happy with Ryuzaki. But she wasn't. She wanted me all to herself.

Humans can really be selfish.

"Light-kun, watch out" L's voice calls out and I look at him in slight confusion before turning to look in front of me. Before I could stop I collided with the wall, falling right on my butt. Ryuk, matt and L laugh behind me. I get up and dust myself off, sending all three of them a glare.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" I exclaim and L only snickers at my flushed face. "I did warn you" he says with one more chuckle. "Not soon enough! If I get a bump on my head I'm going to kill you" I growl out and they only laugh.

"Light, do you care that much about your face that you'd even kill someone if there was one small bump?" Ryuk asks jokingly. "Oh shut up, you don't have much of a face, you don't really need to worry about having small bumps… not like they could make you look any worse"

"That's cold man" Matt says with a grin. "Ryuk, would you like a bucket of ice to cool that burn?" L asks and the angel glares at him. "Would you like a comb for your hair? Or is it going to look like a rats nest for the rest of your life"

"Burn!" Matt shouts out and this time I couldn't help but chuckle. "Maybe we should give you both a bucket of ice!" the angel shouts enthusiastically. "Okay, okay, enough of this nonsense, I would like to get changed, I think one of those girls put their underwear in my pants…" I said as I made a disgusted face.

Females were definitely something that we needed to be wary of… who knows what else they could do? "How the heck did they manage to get their underwear in your pants?" L asks in slight amusement. I shrug my shoulders. "That's what I'm trying to figure out…"

**(L's POV) **

When we finally got to Light's room I immediately sat on his bed in my usual crouch. Matt and Ryuk weren't here, seeing as Light felt uncomfortable with them watching him get changed. "How come you let me stay?" I ask the brunette. He shrugs his shoulders as he takes some clothes out of one of his bags.

"I feel more comfortable with you" was all he said before he started to unbutton his shirt, looking me directly in the eyes as he did so. "Do you want to help me?" he asks in a sultry voice and I gulp. "Or should I let you watch?"

I didn't answer his questions, I just stared at him. He chuckled "Watch it is". He continued unbuttoning his shirt before he reached the very last button and I was very upset when I saw the thin vest he wore underneath the button up shirt. "Hmm, Should I take this shirt off? Or should I just leave it on?"

"Off… you should definitely take it off" he grinned at me and strode forward. His eyes stayed locked on mine the whole time, never leaving, not even for a split second. When he finally stopped in front of me, he made me sit in a proper way and slowly climbed into my lap. "So, you going to help me this time, or watch like the pervert you are?"

"Is it possible to do both?" I ask and he chuckles. "Unfortunately, men can't multitask, so choose which you want to do."

"Light you are being sexist. Men can also multi task." He shakes his head at me "L, while stripping me of my clothes you'd need to see what you're hands are doing, you won't be able to watch me… so which one will it be?"

My answer was silence and he grinned at me before slowly turning the smile into a smirk. A sexy smirk at that. He moves his hands slowly down his torso and to the hem of his shirt. Of course before he pulled the shirt up, he ran his hands over his chest, 'accidently' rubbing against his nipples which caused him to moan lowly in his throat, the sound sending blood rushing down south.

I tug onto his shirt and he smiles a very seductive smile. Oh the things that this brunette could do to me were both exciting and utterly pleasing. Finally Light took his shirt off to show me cream coloured skin. His body was quite toned; there was no flabby skin, no bulkiness and definitely no bone.

I don't know why but I just wanted to touch him, every part of him. I wanted to make him mine. 'Oh wait, he is mine' I chuckle mentally at that. He may have been mine but I had no memories of ever claiming him… so I want to make him mine again. Not that he'd complain.

I feel my hands being lifted and put on smooth skin. I look at my hand to see Lights above them. His hands retreated and went to the back of my neck. He brought our faces close and I followed his lead and connected our lips. The feeling sent a jolt of electricity down my spine and made my heart rage in my chest.

Soon tongues were added into the mix, making the feelings even more pleasurable. I slowly moved my hands up his chest, roaming every inch he was willing to show. And just as I was about to tweak a perched nipple, Light rolled his hips against mine, the action causing his butt to rub against my closed member. A small moan escapes past my lips and Light hums low in his throat.

"We haven't don't anything and you're already this hard. Jeez, you must be thinking real bad things about me right now" I keep my mouth shut and steal another kiss from him. "You talk too much" I growl out and he chuckles before rolling his hips again, this time with more force. "And you're very vocal when in a state like this"

"Would you prefer me quiet?" he shakes his head and goes straight to my neck. "The sounds you make excite me, mainly because I know I'm the only one who can bring these sounds out of you" he says as he nips my neck. "Aren't you scared someone walks in?" he shakes his head

"That makes this even more exciting" again he rolls his hips, this time continuously. My body was all heated up, mainly because of his touches. I as so lost in the sensation that I didn't even notice Light take off my shirt until he ran his hands across the bare skin.

"I always loved you L. The very first day I met you. I loved you. Of course, I didn't know what I was feeling then. I wasn't used to the idea of love. So I mistook those feeling and thought of them as me wanting to be your friend" why was he telling me this now?

"Why are you te-" before I could finish my sentence he cut me off by connecting our lips again. "I realized after a while that my feelings for you were not that of a friendship type. I wanted you. And I wanted you more than anything else. You were always the last thing I thought of when I went to bed and the first thing that came to my mind when I woke up. You still are, and you forever will be"

He rolled his hips one more time before getting off my lap. I stared at him in awe. I believe that that was the first time I had ever heard him say that. His words brought a warmth to my heart that I knew could never chill. "I love you L Lawliet, don't ever forget that" he said as he pecked my lips chastely.

"I love you too"

A silence passed after that before I realized the stiffness of my pants. "Light…" he hummed at me as he quickly put on his new clothes. "What is it?" he looked over at me to see the discomfort I was in. I wondered why he wasn't in the same state as me. "I'm…still hard" why was this so embarrassing?

"That's nice!" he says with a grin. He pecked me one last time on the cheek before storming out the room, leaving me there, shirt still off, a painful throbbing between my legs and having no idea of what to do.

"That bastard… he did this on purpose" I grumble to myself.

"Payback's a bitch!" I heard him shout from downstairs and I growled.

Why do I love him again?

_A/N:_

_Hi! How's everyone liking they're weekend so far? This chap wasn't really what I wanted but if I had written what I wanted it would have turned into a lemon…and I don't want to write a lemon yet. Next chapter is the move! Yay! Oh and this fic's cover pic was done by 'One In The Same' thank you Xenj!_

_Kitty: I agree, I do not like homophobes. You're right, it's not like homosexuals are murdering children. But society sure makes it seem that way. L is cuter than Near! I wanna just glomp him! of course we'd both get restraining orders XD so worth it though! I love Minecraft! I like building things and then blowing them up!_

_Double L: ahh, the dress and sombrero… its still unknown as to where L got them…Have you tried Naruto out yet? It's my favorite anime and I just love Gaara and Naruto! Well, who doesn't love a sexy red head and a dazzling blonde? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! _

_Xenj: HI THERE! Thank you! You're help was really appreciated! _

_Rainbow-chan: Hi there! Thanks for the, very long, review! It made me feel better! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_By guys! Enjoy you're weekend!_


	12. Bittersweet memories

**Disclaimer: No don't own it**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet moments**

…

**(Mello's POV)**

"Can someone please remind me why I have to sit by the window?" Light calls out from his seat. "Why shouldn't you sit by the window seat? You get a great view of the clouds that way and it lessens the chance of you getting airsick" I mumble out.

"But…I'm afraid of heights" he says softly, looking down to hide cover up his embarrassment. "It's okay, Ryuzaki will hold your hand" said person shakes his head. "No, I am still mad at Light, I will not hold his hand" he sent the brunette besides him a half-hearted glare. "You can't still be mad?" Light said with an incredulous face.

"What's he mad about, Light?" I ask and the brunette shakes his head. "You don't need to know, you're too youn-"

"He left you hanging, didn't he?" I ask, looking straight at L. The raven nods his head and sends another glare to the blushing teen next to him. "I will get him back though" L said with a creepy smirk pointed at Light. Said person shivers quite visibly and gulps.

"Right, I think we have heard enough of that. Please shut up, no one wants to know about what happens in the bedroom" Near mutters next to me, rubbing at his temples. "Shut up, Bob the builder" I say with a grin, receiving a glare from the albino kid. "Say that again, Marsh-_Mello_." He retorts and a cross my arms. I was about to say something but stopped when Near got hit with a cream wing and had feathers shoved in his mouth. "That's only funny when I say it! Find your own line, Snow White!"

"Sorry, but the things I would like to call that blonde bum is quite inappropriate…" the small kid mutters out, shrugging his shoulders. "Now, now, ladies. Fighting is not going to get you anywhere" L says in an amused tone and I send him a glare. "Who are you calling a lady?"

"You, Melly-chan!" The raven says and I nearly got up and gave him a punch of two but two cream wings were wrapped around my torso and kept me back. "Right, you guys are annoying Watari, keep quiet, the plane is going to take off soon" Matt said in a bored tone. "Yes, you guys are getting funny looks from some of the passengers, sit still and please act as though there isn't two angels looming around you"

"Ryuk's face is kinda hard to ignore" I mumble out, making everyone laugh except for Ryuk himself. '_You're walking on thin ice, kid_' Ryuk's voice grumbles in my head and I look in the direction of the large angel, which was behind Light.

Both Matt and Ryuk were supposed to be standing behind 'their' human but Matt of course was keeping me down with his wings. I can only imagine how weird it must look when I try to get up, only to be held down by an invisible force.

'_I'm letting go of you now, you better behave'_ Matt commands in my head as the wings around my torso retreat, leaving a funny buzzing, yet warm, sensation behind. 'Blergh, angels and their feathers.'

Although they were quite soft and felt almost like a fur coat. Actually they felt like Sapphire's fur, soft and fluffy. What am I saying? This is _Matt_ I'm talking about here. Nothing about him is fluffy or soft. Okay maybe the angel had a _soft spot_ for L but that's to be expected when he is L's guardian.

I settled into my seat when that annoying intercom thingy came on and told us that plane would take off in ten minutes. If I was going to be honest, I was quite afraid to be on this plane, not for myself, but for Light, L and Watari. If something went wrong with this flight and it ended in a crash, they wouldn't be able to make it, that we knew.

Me and Near would be able to make it, but the thought of them being dead would probably eat at us. We may have been demons but we were demons with an actually heart, technically… we didn't really know how to use it but when it came to family we were quite the territorial type.

I remember once when L had almost killed another Incubus for trying to gain power over Near. Almost killed because no matter what we were, we could not find it in us to kill. I mean we have manipulated and lied but we have never done something as bad as bring grief to humans.

But I guess that that was how we were, pure at heart but tainted at soul.

**(Matt's POV)**

I had to chuckle at the blonde for thinking that nothing about me was soft and fluffy. It was true, not even my wings were all together soft, and they had a rough edge but fooled the eyes of many. Ryuk's was the same, if maybe not more rough seeing as he was technically older than me and the older you get, the more the smooth edges are grounded on and made rough.

Mello was right though. About being pure at heart but tainted at soul. Demons like them don't want to hurt others and when they do, it weighs down on their shoulders like a ton of bricks. They probably had a load on their shoulders because no matter how you see it, they have done bad but they only did it to survive.

One would think it to be selfish to do something like that but it was a natural thing to do for a demon. They have no actual reason to do what they do, but their instinct takes over. Some have the will to stop, whereas others don't. It was good that Mello and Near fell into the 'will to stop' category.

But then again, they were still quite young, when they came to the right age; they'd have to feed like a proper demon of their kind, just like L had to. And watching over L for most of his life has taught me that even if these demons have self-control, it was hard to go through the changes that they did.

Basically it was like going through puberty, except one that only demons went through. It must be quite troublesome on their part… I actually feel sorry for them.

Kinda…

I bet it would be damn funny though…

**(Light's POV)**

When the plane started moving I got really nervous. I had never been on a plane before, well I had but I was too young to remember. And then there was the fact that I was terrified of heights and being on a plane, heavens knows how high in the sky, worsened this whole thing for me.

I just wanted this whole plane thing to be over with so that I could rest and not worry about how high I was in the sky and the possibility of this whole plane crashing, killing every single one of us. But that would still be a while, considering this was almost a thirteen hour flight, which sucked on L's behalf since he couldn't sleep and would be up the whole time.

I'd probably stay up with him though. And it wasn't because I was afraid of what would happen if I did sleep. No, I wanted to stay up with him purely for the sake of staying up with him. I mean, it was only fair that he got an ounce of company while everyone else slept.

Mello was already sleeping, as well as Watari. Near was falling asleep as well but if you had to tell him this he'd deny it, but still fall asleep afterwards…if that made sense… Anyway, it was quite fine that they slept. We had woken up early to catch our flight, even my parents and sister who wanted to see me off, and it didn't surprise me that they were tired.

Speaking about my parents and sister… Sayu almost threw all my things out of my suitcase to make room for herself so that she could go with me, my mom nearly squeezed me to death, and might I tell you that she wouldn't let go. My dad was a different story. He kept a straight face, but I saw under all that, that he was quite sad to see me leave. The whole situation was bittersweet and I almost didn't board the plane.

Of course my mom, after finally letting me go and wiping a few of her tears, and mine, not that I'd admit to crying, encouraged me to take the plane and enjoy my life. _"Light, my dear boy, don't let us hold you back. You deserve much better. Please, get on that plane and be happy, make sure Ryuzaki treats you well and you the same. Please, take care" _ and then there was Sayu…

"_I totally hate you for doing this, but I won't stand in the way of your happiness. Just promise that you'll call every day! Although, make sure it's at reasonable times… Oh and you better send me something from England! If you don't I'll show all your fan club all your baby photo's" _

Okay even though I wasn't going to be staying in Japan anymore, I didn't want anybody looking at my baby photo's so I had no choice but to say yes to her… not that I was going to say no anyway. She was my baby sister and no matter how many times I tried to deny it, she had me wrapped around her little finger.

I turn my head to look out the window and I thought I would faint when I saw the clouds right outside the window. It was still a little dark out but the clouds could be seen quite clearly with the moon reflecting like that.

I looked down and saw how high we actually were and this time I think I had a tiny heart attack. I thought I would start hyperventilating when I felt a hand slight into mine and give it a squeeze. "Don't worry, Light. I'm right here" L said next to me and I try to calm my racing heartbeat.

After I calmed down a bit, I looked at Ryuzaki with a grin. "What happened to being angry with me?" he shrugs his shoulders. "I find it quite hard to stay mad at you, especially when I see how terrified you are" he mumbles and smile at him. "Though I am still getting my revenge, do not forget that"

"You just ruined the moment" I say with a small chuckle and L smiles one of his rare smiles. "The moment isn't ruined until someone says it is, so Light, you just ruined the moment." I roll my eyes at him and look away from him, but look back when all I saw was fluffy clouds.

"I really want some cheesecake…" L mutters and again I roll my eyes. "All you ever want is cheesecake" he shake his head at this "That's not true, I wanted you two days ago, but I never got that now did I?" I pull my tongue out at him childishly. "You can't always get what you want, Ryu"

"I know, but I will get my revenge" I shake my head at him. "I'm not going to be able to live this down until you finally get your revenge, right?" he shakes his head and I just sigh.

'Could someone pretty please, with cherries on top, remind me why I love him again?'

_A/N:_

_Ah, I thought I'd never get this done! Finally did though! Sorry that it's only up now, I had a real crappy day and it sort of made me not want to write… oh and can you believe the nerve of some people! I was walking around my neighbourhood and this small boy, about 6 or 7, threw me with a rock__, a big one at that,__ and shouted "I'm f*cking talking to you!" a SMALL kid. Oh the world we live in disgusts me. I don't want to even know how bad his parents are if this is how a _small_ child acted. This world __i__s truly scary. _

_Kitty: Misa is definitely up to something, I can guarantee that! I guess you're going to have to bring out the big guns for her because what I've planned is quite big, in my head anyway! I agree with the homosexuality thing. __I__ don't know why people can't just accept that love is love, but no they go and put a name to it, and call it bad… Endermen scare me too, it's like the black slender man! My back, well I believe I have had better day with it. And no doctor looked at it, mainly because I didn't ask and now I'm hearing it from my mom and dad. What have I been up to? Well I have been doing my last project for this term, thank god!, and I have to start studying. But I have also been trying to write some of my stories that I have neglected, which I feel bad about… what about y__o__u though? How __are __you doing and what have you been up to?_

_Rainbow-Chan: YAY! You like Gaara and Naruto! They're my favorite pairing, but I think you know this! I like SasuNaru as well as the others, but GaaNaru is my OTP! They are just too adorable to ignore! The way I actually started liking them was quite funny… now this was before I even knew what the meaning of YAOI meant and I stumbled upon one of Gaara and Naruto and ever since then, I have been in love with the pair… Don't worry, you'll get that lemon! _

_Xenj: thanks sooooo much for your review! How are you doing by the way?_

_Thanks for reading, you're all super! Stay awesome! _


	13. Spanky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… **

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn **

**Chapter 13: Spanky **

…***…**

"Wow!" came the excited, yet oddly tired, shout of Light. "It's huge!"

"That can be taken the wrong way" L said with an obvious smirk. Lights cheeks went a pale pink before he rolled his eyes and looked at Watari. "How did you manage this in two whole months!" instead of Watari answering, Near did." This is Watari we're talking about Light… he could probably have you changed into a female with in less than three days" Light cringes at the thought of having his males parts cut off and turned into a female's.

"Uh, I guess that's a…nice way to put that" he mutters as he slowly backs away from the smaller kid. "Near, you need to see a psychologist…you have issues" Mello mumbles out and the small demon kid glares at the blonde. "Shut up"

"You know what I just realized?" L asks and six pairs of eyes look at him. "Mello, Near and I must have had messed up fathers" all twelve eyes blink at him. "Oh, and that we're still standing awkwardly in front of that exceedingly large building"

"Oh, right, uh, let's go in then, but watch out, some things aren't done yet… and Light, That's only the building that all Wammy's will be living in. I am still waiting for the government's approval to start a school here" Watari informs. Light's jaw drops to the floor, not literally. "Are you se-" just before he could finish he was swooped up and thrown over L's shoulders.

"You talk too much" the black haired teen mutters as he walks up to the door of the building with a sack of Light-Potatoes. "I can walk you know!" the brunette teen exclaims as he tries to get L to drop him. "Stop punching my back, it actually hurts you kno- Ow! Light, I won't put you down if you hit me again!" the two bicker and Watari laughs to himself. 'Young love'

"Oh my god… I'm going to have to live with those two… please tell me they are getting separate rooms" Mello says with a pale expression. Watari shakes his head. "Why should they be separated?" Mello's face contorts into a grimace. "Please Wa-wa-san! Don't let them share a room! I'm begging you! You know what will happen if they had to share a room!" the blonde shouts in pure mortification.

"Oh stop being a baby. They are sharing rooms as well as you and Near" The old man said sternly and Mello mutter something under his breathed that sounded oddly like 'Old coot' "What was that?" Watari asked looking Mello straight in the eyes with a threatening look. The blonde backed away slightly before answering. "Nothing" Watari shakes his head and mumbles out a "Good" before turning around and making his way up and into the building that was to be known as Wammy's.

Mello looks around to see that he was the only one outside. Not even Matt stayed out with him. "Bastards always leave me alone" he grumbles before making his way to the house.

**(Light's POV) **

This place was huge! Though I could only see so much, what with still hanging over L's shoulders. "L, I'm going to take you up to your guys' room. Please, do not cause me trouble and make sure you clean it" Watari mumbles out and L nods his head,

"I don't need to worry about cleaning, Light-chan here will do it like the good little house wife he is" I punch Ryuzaki hard in the back for this. "Look here you little twat! I am in no way the female in this relationship, _you_ can be the housewife and _I'll _be the working husband" everyone in the room laughs at me, even Ryuk.

"Light, that's funny, I remember having a flashback of me goi-(1)" I punched him before he could finish that sentence and he finally dropped me and held onto his stomach to try and cool the laughter.

"You are all mean!" I shout and this only adds to their laughter and I was sure they were going to cough up something with the way they were laughing uncontrollably. I cross my arms and glare at them.

When they finally stopped laughing Watari cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, let me show you to your rooms… " I nod my head and give Mello, Near, Matt, Ryuk and L one more glare before grabbing the black haired teens hand and dragging him with me.

"Light are you that eager to get me in the bedroom?" L asks and I roll my eyes. "Shut up L, or else _you'll _never get a chance with me _in _the bedroom"

"You don't know what I do when you sleep, Light" I stare at him for a second. "You're a real pervert… and I don't think you'd do anything like that, you're to coward" L grins at me mischievously. "Light, you clearly do not know me. I could take you right here and ri-"

"Boys! I may be very accepting of your relationship, but that doesn't mean I want to hear what you're going to do to one another!" Watari shouted and I chuckled. "I thought your hearing was gone…" L mumbles jokingly and the old man turns around to give him a glare.

"I am not that old, L" he said sternly and L laughed. "Sensitive about your age I see" the old man shrugged… "How old are you anyway?" I ask curiously. I was quite curious about his age…

"That is a discussion for another day" was all he said before stopping in front of a delicately carved door. I was stunned when I saw mine and Ryuzaki's name carved on the door in beautiful calligraphy. "Each person will have their name carved into their door… I want the children to feel welcome and for them to know that their room is their very own, well there is two for each room but you understand what I mean" I nod my head as I trace the carvings. It was done so well and it felt quite smooth.

"Thanks Watari" the old man nods his head at me before opening the door. I was glad to see that he hadn't gone all out with the design of the room. It was quite simple. Two separate beds, closets and we each got a desk that already had quite a few pieces of technology on top of it. "I knew that you two weren't fond of TV that much so I did not put that in. All technologies in here are of course made by me and my own company…"

"Yes because buying from another would put a strain on your resources" L jokes and Watari and I roll our eyes. "Keep quiet and pick which side you want"

"You can have the window bed… I'm not too fond of having a window next to my bed" L mutters out and I nod my head. I actually wanted the bed by the window in any case… I liked looking out at the stars at night and that window is kinda large so the view should be spectacular "Right, you guys should be fine, there is something I need to go and do… do not get a fright when people walk in here… there is maids and workers here and one of the ladies might call you to down for dinner"

We both nod our heads and Watari takes his leave. The room was engulfed by a silence, and surprisingly it wasn't an awkward one but rather one that was welcomed by me.

"This room is so clean… I think we should dirty it up a bit" of course the moment would be ruined by L… though the idea was quite tempting… I was really missing-

Okay that's just my hormonal teenage mind talking… in no circumstances was I missing L in a sort of physical way!

'_That is a complete lie_' I jump when I hear the voice in my head and silently scold Ryuk for giving me such a fright. '_We all know that you are sexually frustrated and we can even go as far as to say that L is as well… but you two are playing one mean game… and don't say 'What game?' you know full well what I mean'_ and that was Matt. Why do they always bother me?

'_You're easier to anger and L's skull is thick at times'_ now that was just mean… Ryu was not thick headed… okay there is times were he is but at least he doesn't have as thick of a skull like Misa… I'd be quite worried then…

"Light, are you even listening to me?" Ryuzaki's voice calls out, stopping my train of thought. "Not really" I say truthfully and receive a smack against the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he shrugs his shoulders before walking up to one of the desk chairs and sitting in his usual crouch. "You hit me when I don't concentrate on you so it's only fair that I do the same"

"But I don't do it as much as you" he ignores me and takes out a lollipop from his jeans pocket. "You cant just sit there… we need to get our bags inside…" I mumble and he only stares at me blankly, sucking on his lollipop, which I knew was a strawberry flavoured one. "Watari will bring it up just now" I put my hands on my hips and give him a scolding look.

"L, you depend too much on Watari, it's by time you start doing things for yourself. Now, get up and go get your bags" I say sternly, leaving no room for arguments. "Now Light, that is no way to speak to me. I am older than you and you need to respect that… do I need to punish you?" he says with a wiggle of his almost non-existent eyebrows. I roll my eyes at him. "Just do what I tell you to do"

"Yes, master" I just roll my eyes at him and step out of the room, him following right behind me.

**(L's POV)**

I was officially a pervert… I couldn't stop looking and Lights rear end… I just couldn't…

It was taunting me…

Bouncing slightly with each step the brunette made… it was almost teasing me… mocking me…

I wanted to squeeze his cheeks … I wanted to feel the plumpness…

I speed up my pace until I'm right behind Light and do what I wanted to.

I slapped his butt.

And I slapped it hard.

Light stops in his tracks and stays still for a few more minutes before turning around and glaring at me. I grin and walk past him, not before giving him another good spank. "Ryuzaki! I'm going to kill you!" he shouts. I turn around to see him advancing towards me and I make a run for it.

I might get killed but it was so worth it!

_A/N: _

_Hi there my fellow readers! I know that I was supposed to update this yesterday but I had been working on another story and only wrote little for this… well, it's done now and 'To Handle with Kid Gloves' should be updated tomorrow… hopefully… oh and I have Monday off from school so I get to write! Yay me! _

_1, What L was going to say was "I remember having a flashback of me going _in _and _out_ of you!" until he was stopped by Light… _

_Kitty: I was also quite shocked when that kid threw me with a rock… anyway… how you doing? _

_Double L: you know the name I gave you makes you sound like an agent or a spy. Anyway… you start watching Naruto yet…? And how are you doing? _

_Xenj: I'm so happy we're writing exams… mainly cause we don't get classes and that means no homework! Yay! How are you doing? _

_Bye and please leave a review… _

_I know you want to…_

…

_DON'T DO DRUGS! _

_Bye (^o^')_


	14. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note…**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 14: Remembrance**

…

-_Mature content up ahead…I'm such a __pervert__ __

The sun was shining brightly over the, partially, finished Wammy's House. There were birds chirping in some of the trees that scattered across the wide, open fields. There were workers fixing the gardens, and a few ducks, with their ducklings, swimming in the small pond next to the large building. It was all in all a beautiful day.

Inside the large building everyone was minding their own business, even the angels were leaving their humans in favor of doing what they wanted. Near was building up another tower, this one taking up all the space of the foyer. Mello was sitting outside, eating chocolate and basking in the sun rays. Matt was with him, playing on one of his many gaming devises, which Mello had finally given back to him.

Watari was not at Wammy's for the time being. He was at the airport picking up a friend or a brother… either way; he was picking up someone that would be helping him around the new orphanage. Ryuk was stealing apples from the kitchen; sneakily of course, he didn't know what the cooks would do when they saw an apple mysteriously floating out of the kitchen… he bets it would be funny though.

Now L and Light were in their room. It was dead quiet, save for the not so silent moans that bounced off the walls of their room.

"Nghn" and that was Light moaning lowly with each jolt of pleasure. "Right there" he moans out. "Ah, Ryu, you're so good… at this" he says in a sultry voice, sending pleasurable shivers down the mentioned persons back.

"Light, keep quiet, you're muscles are tensing up and it's making this hard to do" the black haired male said in a hiss. "But…it fells…so good, I think it's-nghn- only fair… that I voice my appreciation-ooohh, right there"

"Light, it's only a foot massage… please keep quiet" the older teen said with an exaggerated sigh. "But you're really good at this!" L rolls his eyes. "How the hell did we get from doing absolutely nothing, to me giving you a foot massage?" he asks silently and Light shrugs his shoulders.

They both stayed silent after that, save for Lights constant moans. L knew that Light was moaning like that on purpose, he just knew it. And he wasn't wrong. Light was moaning and groaning for a reason. And anybody could guess what that reason was…

Light knew what just simple sounds could do to the elder boy, but he knew that L would resist, he knew that he'd deny himself of what he really wanted. And he wanted Light. The brunette wasn't doing this because he simply wanted tease the other, no, he was doing this because he wanted L as much as the other wanted him.

But he wouldn't be the one to cave in first… their game would come to an end and he'd be the victor and L the dark horse. Light knew that L had a lot of restraint but even so, he couldn't resist Light forever and he was already at his breaking point. But Light was at his breaking point as well, no matter how much he denied it, he wanted- no _needed_ L.

"There, right there" he sighs at their current situation. It wasn't long before one of them would break, the rope was tearing and they were going to fall to their fate. Light was starting to think that he might lose this battle, he just couldn't take the strain anymore… he needed L and he needed him _now._

Light made a few more moans and just as he was going to say something, L squeezed his foot hard. Light whimpered slightly and glared at the raven, only to pause when he saw the unfocused eyes and the harsh rising and falling of L's chest.

"If you…carry on with those sounds… I'm going to…into next week (1)" Light didn't hear the words but rather the vibration of L's voice. It was so rough, yet so smooth, so strong but still weak… so soft, yet clear. He had had enough, much to Light's relief.

A shiver ran down Lights spine, teasing him with its non-existent touch. "L…" Light whispered softly, looking at the mentioned person's eye. They held their stare until the black haired male let go of the Youngers feet and crawled up the bed and towards Light.

Said person lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Light" L called out but Light couldn't hear him, not with his heart beating like a thousand drums in his ear. "Light" L tries again, but again his call is unheard.

Light continued to look up at the ceiling of their room. His heart was beating erratically and the sound made him deaf to the world. He was nervous. "Light" L says calmly as he slowly lifts the younger teen up so that he was in a sitting position. "Light" he slowly caressed Light's cheek, hoping it would bring the teen out of his daze…

And indeed it did, Light eyes refocus and his senses come back, the loud beating in his ears dulls down. His senses heighten and all he can sense is L. "Ryu" the teen calls back with a soft, yet slightly nervous smile. L smiles back and brings their faces closer. Inches apart from each other, L rubs his nose playfully on the younger teen's, reciting a chuckle from the brunette.

The gesture managed to calm down Light's nerves, just a smidge but it was enough for him to not go into a shaking mess, trembling and whining…

Finally the gap between them closed as they kissed passionately, savoring the taste of the other. There was no battle of dominance between them, no submitting, just passionately kissing. L slowly laid Light on his back again and hovered above him, allowing his hand to roam the body beneath his.

"Please tell me there won't be hand cuffs this time?" Light asks suddenly. L pauses in his touching to look at the brunette. "Of course not" he said almost sneakily. Light saw the glint in his eyes, he saw the mischievous intent in them.

And before Light could do or say anything L lifted him up and brought him over to his own bed. "Wha.."

"I feel more comfortable on my own bed" Light rolls his eyes at the elder boy. "I'm sure you do" 'Probably want to stay as close to your side so you can take out god knows what and use it on me' light added mentally. "Relax Light, I'm not going to use anything on you… well I will be using _something_ on you…In-" Light hit him on the head softly to stop him from completing that sentence. "S-shut up"

"Aww, Little Knight Light is embarrassed" Light glared at him but yelped as he was thrown rather roughly on L's bed. "Warning next time please" L shakes his head before removing his shirt, and only his shirt, much to Lights disappointment. "Seriously, I really want to know how we got from doing nothing, to a foot massage and now to this"

"We amaze me sometimes" Light said with a small shake of his head. "Now shut up, and do what you will" the brunette lays his head down on one of the fluffy cushions. "Light, if you allow me to do what I want, you'll regret it"

"I could never regret something when it involves you" Light replied sincerely, lifting his head up slightly to look into the slightly hazed eyes of L. he was sure that his own eyes were starting to haze up but he didn't care, as long as it was L, he didn't care about anything. All that mattered was the man in front of him. And him only.

"As you wish" L said with a grin as he once again crawled on the bed and hovered above Light. They looked into each other's eyes. Hazel to grey. L's messy black hair tickled the sides that it rubbed against, sending shivers up and down the brunettes back. "Are you going to look at me or actually do something?" Light asked, sounding almost impatient.

L chuckled at the teen. "Are you that eager, Light?" the brunette only pouts before closing the gap himself, his action not surprising L at all. At first it was just a light kiss, nothing but their lips touching gently, but of course all heated things start out lightly. A fire starts out small but when you add wind to the fire it grows.

Now they weren't going to add fire to their kiss, no they were adding passion and tongues of course. This time though the kiss was dominated by L, even though Light had initiated the kiss. And Light gladly submitted to the man above him. he was the only man, the only person, he'd ever see himself doing this with. He just couldn't picture himself with another man or woman…

It seemed almost unnatural.

L slid his hands up Lights shirt and tickled the taut muscle, moving upward until his fingers brushed against a perched nub. He stopped right above the nub, and before Light could react, he lowered his hand and pinched it, not harshly, gently.

Light moaned at the feeling. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was having L kiss him until he was blue in the face while sensually playing with his perched up nipples. Maybe he was just hypersensitive. Only to L though.

When L parts himself he latches onto Lights neck, sucking, biting, licking then starting all over again. Biting, licking, sucking, soothing. And while doing this to Lights neck he still played with one nipple in between his fingers. And Light…

He was a squirming mess. He was moaning lowly, trying his hardest to contain the sounds but they flowed out of his mouth like a waterfall. Both Light and L were glad that the walls were thick or else they'd have a lot to explain… okay they didn't really have anything to explain but they would be slightly embarrassed. Well Light would be more embarrassed than L.

L finally pulled his hands from Lights shirt and un-latched himself from the teens neck. He smirked down at Light before taking off the teen's shirt. It was one of those thin ones that were almost see through. When the shirt was off he held it with the edges of his fingers. "You know… I never really like this shirt" and with that he threw the shirt out the window, and it ironically landed on Mello's head.

Light didn't say anything and kept quiet. He was still slightly nervous even though he really shouldn't be. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before… he had, twice, though one of them were intoxicated the second time so it didn't count.

He wondered if he even remembered what he was supposed to do. '_Just relax. _This is L, he'd never hurt you… never' with this in mind the brunettes muscles relaxed and his breathing came out more even and more calm.

And just when he thought he was finally calmed down, a wet heat encircled one of his perched nipples, pulling a moan out of his throat. L clearly still remembered all the things he should and shouldn't do to the brunet, because he could make Light whine, moan, groan and whimper with such ease, as if it was a normal thing to do.

After abusing the one nub he went on to the other, giving it the same treatment that he did the other. And when he felt that they had been abused enough he travelled lower and lower until he was at the hem of the teens pants. He looks up at Light but the teen was too distracted to know that L was asking him a silent question.

But then L though 'Oh, who cares, they're going to come off sooner or later' and with that he pulled Lights pants, and boxers, down, revealing Lights arousal. Not wanting to make the teen feel uncomfortable, L takes off his own clothes and allows his manhood free from their restraints.

Light finally came to his senses and realized he was now completely nude. He lifted himself up and looked at the person, mainly to make sure that he wasn't the only one that was naked… And even when he confirmed that L was indeed naked, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He kept staring at _it._ He wanted it… "L…" said person nods his head and sits back on the bed, knowing full well what the younger wanted to do.

The brunette got on all fours and moved closer so that he was right infront of it, right above it. "Would you prefer if I sat on the edge of the bed?" L asked in an almost joking manner. Light blushed, well he was already blushing, and shakes his head. "I'll manage just fine…"

With that he lowers his head and take's L's manhood in his own hands, squeezing it gently. His mouth hovered over the tip, his breath ghosting over it. He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue out to take a testing lick. He found that it wasn't so bad, and slowly took it into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly. The action caused L to buck up slightly, nearly choking poor Light.

"Sorry" he apologises. Light didn't say anything, mainly because his mouth was full… he couldn't take all of L in his mouth but what little he could not take he covered with his one hand and started moving his head, starting at a slow pace. L was trying his hardest not to buck up into the mouth around his member but with each passing minute, each stroke, he was starting to doubt his self-control.

Light on the other hand was trying his best not to gag. He had to admit, L was gifted in the lower department and it wasn't exactly easy to do what he was currently doing. But he sucked it up, literally and figuratively, and continued. The sounds coming from L were enough to not make him stop, even though they were only grunts and small moans, it was L and he was like this because of Light, so the teen would not stop until asked.

L felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge so he took what little restraint he had and slowly stopped Light's movements on his member. He then pushed Light backwards and pulled something from the table next to his bed. Okay he pulled something out of the table next to his bed. "Light… are you…" the black haired male didn't have to finish his sentence as Light nodded his head.

"Yes" the teen said as he forced his muscles to relax. L nods his own head and looks at the small tube in his hands. "Did Sayu really buy me this?" Light looks at the tube and nods his head. "Technically I bought it… but I didn't at the same time…you know I had wondered why that young cashier had given me such a strange look…" the brunette managed with a small chuckle. "Must have been embarrassing on her part… shame, poor girl"

L popped the lid of the tube open while reading the label. "For maximum pleasure… strawberry flavored…relieve- why do they even bother putting that on the label? It's pointless… they should just have a big 'Lubricant' on it and if it's flavored then good for them… maximum pleasure my ass, we all know that this just make's it easi-"

"Just shut up and prepare me" L looked at Light for a moment before grinning. "If I remember anything from our first night, you were quite scared to be 'prepared' and now you so blatantly want me to do just that"

"You're talking way too much…Ahh, that's cold, asshole!" L only grins up at the teen as he wiggles his finger around the ring of muscles by Light's hole before gradually entering the lone digit. "You were saying?" Light didn't respond and instead tried to relax himself. Having someone probe in and out of your back side was not really an easy thing to be used to straight away…

As soon as the brunette had fully relaxed, L added a second finger. This of course made Light tense up again. L soothingly told him to relax and that it would start feeling better soon. And next thing Light knew three fingers were pumping in and out of him and he could just feel that they were almost hitting _that_ spot, they were missing almost on purpose.

"L" the teen whined out. Light felt more than ready but the elder thought otherwise. "Please…just…" Light would never admit to anyone about him being a whiner… he would not hurt his pride like that…

L pulled his fingers out from Lights hole, making a squishy kinda sound. "Do not blame me if you hurt later on" L warned and Light only nodded his head.

L got into a position that he knew would be comfortable for both himself and Light, mostly for Light but he wasn't so worried about himself… Light may have done this before but that was ages ago, not really but it felt like it. It would still hurt a few minutes into it but he doubted that it would really be as painful as the first time.

He positioned his member at Light's hole and looked at the teen then to the teens angry looking member… he brought one hand in-between them and started pumping Light's member that hadn't even received an ounce of attention. While doing so he slowly pushed his member forward, refraining from hissing at the tightness of the hot and wet hole.

Light tensed up slightly but he wasn't in pain. Yes it was slightly sore but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. It felt more like a dull ache then anything and he thought that the only reason it felt like that was because of the pleasure he felt from having his member stroked _while _being entered in by the person you love the most.

When L was in fully he stopped moving all together to take a deep breath and waited for Light to adjust to his size but it seemed that the brunette didn't want to wait as he started cursing at L to move or else he'd cut off his man parts. 'Tough love' L though with a small chuckle. L started at a slow pace before being scolded by the ever impatient Light to stop and theses were his words 'Being gentle and f*like a real man' L had to admit, this side of L was quite a turn on. Maybe it was the demanding or the downright sexy mewls he made when L accidently hit _that_ spot.

Although good things do come to an end, and after what felt like hours but was only in fact more or less thirty, both L and Light released, L in Light and Light on their stomachs. But with his release L got something else, he felt loved, wanted and… he got all his memories back… all of them.

The day he was found by Watari, his brothers, high school, all those other unnatural beings he lived with, Light, Ryuk, his sickness… everything, it all came rushing back like a fast bullet that he couldn't dodge. And it hurt.

It felt like someone was hammering against his skull, nonstop hammering. His brain was pounding so hard against his skull he was sure it would crack…

"L… What's wrong?" Light asked, worried about L's change in behaviour. "I…" He trails off, getting off of Light and crouch down on the bed. He clutched his head for a few seconds until he was sure that the pounding against his skull was numb down to a dull ache and looked at Light.

"I remember…" Light looks at him in confusion. "I remember everything"

"What?"

"I need some cake"

…

_A/N:_

…

…

_Hi… uhh… so…how was it? _

_1, if you didn't know what L was saying there I'm not telling you! It's quite the embarrassing thing to write and say! So…figure it out… _

_Kitty: My cat doesn't like anybody as well, sometimes she doesn't even like me but I guess she's like 'Ah, this human feeds me, I should be nice to her' … sorry about the whole pepsi thing! I remember when I was reading this one story (they were all by ObsidianWing- the 'New' series) and on each last chap with each story I had been drinking some kind of hot beverage and I always managed to spill it on myself! So how was this chap? I had a little trouble writing the lemon… I just find some words hard to write… _

_Double L: How was this mission agent?! Good luck with your course work and watching Naruto! Look out for cute pairing while you do so! I always like to see what pairings other people like…_

_Xenj: How was this chap? And how are you? Isn't it ironic how chapter 14 in the first story also contained a lemon and now this one does as well? Oh welp…_

_Bye people! Review! _

_Hug blind people!_


	15. Infant?

**Disclaimer: Don't own DN!**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 15: infant?**

**...**

**(Lights POV)**

I stare at the black haired boy in front of me, my eyes wide.

'_He remembers!'_ I shout in my head. " L, are you serious? You better be because if you're trying to make a joke, it's not funny" L deadpanned at me before sighing heavily.

"Light-kun, this is not something that I would joke about. I remember, everything, I thought you'd be happy about that" he said in a monotonous voice. "Of course I'm happy!" I shout as I throw myself at the black haired boy. "It… just shocked me a little bit… I honestly didn't expect that right after we…you know…"

"Quite the coincident isn't it? After we had done it for the first time, I lost my memories and became a mortal. Second time and this technically counts because neither of us was intoxicated, and I regain my memories, though I'm still a mortal…" he drawls out in a tired voice.

"Would you rather not be a human?" he shakes his head at me. "I am not saying that… when I was demon, I hadn't enjoyed my life and always wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't been one… and well… now I know… but…" he trails off as he gets up and off of the bed. "But, being a demon led me to you. I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. Light you made me feel emotions that should be impossible for us demons to use, and you're slowly impacting not only my life but Mello's and Nears… Light, you're the light at the end of the tunnel… well, to me you are anyway"

I stare at him with my mouth partially agape and my eyes slightly wide. "L-l…" I stutter out. The black haired boy doesn't say anything but rather brings me in for a hug. I hadn't even realized that he had pants on or that he was on the bed.

"Light" he calls and I look right up and into his eyes. "I love you"

**(Normal POV)**

Light looked up at the black haired teen with soft eyes, hazel eyes shining with hidden emotion. "I love you too, L"

"I know you do" L said with a cheeky grin. "You love _all _of me, remember… u bet I can tell which part of me you love the most though" he said with a wiggle of his brows. Light pushed him away playfully before getting up and putting on his own set of clothes and stalking towards the older teen again.

Light put his right hand flat against the left side of L's chest, right where his heart is, and gives it a small tap. "I love this the most" he moved his face closer so that his mouth was at the elder's ear. He gently moved his left hand between L's legs an gave his member a hard squeeze. "But this comes second" he said in a rough voice, sending shivers down L's back.

"You are one naughty boy, Light" the brunette smiles at L in a seductive manner. "Would you like to punish me?" L gave him a small smile before winking at him, then turning him around and slapping his butt. "Maybe next time!" he chirped as he ducked the punch aimed at him.

-Few hours later-

"L, Light, why is you're room in a complete disarray?" Watari asked as he looks at both teens that seemed to be lacking the sufficient energy to keep them awake. Both boys stayed silent at their respective beds in the room, and not because they were too tired to speak but because they couldn't say why their room looked like it had been passed through by a hurricane.

"Well?" Watari asks the two teen who avoid eye contact with him. Watari crosses his arms and sends both teens a stern look. "Clean this mess up and then go down stairs; we'll be having dinner in thirty minutes"

With that the old man exits the room. Both L and Light let out a heavy sigh and look at each other. "L, it's your fault the room looks like this" Light said as he sent L a half-hearted glare. "Do not blame me, you were more than happy to agree with the positions that we-"

"Shut up you kinky bastard!" Light exclaims as he throws L with a pillow from his bed, making the older of the two to laugh. Light only pouts and crosses his arms, trying his hardest to glare at the black haired male but failing miserably as he himself started laughing as well.

"Let's clean this mess up and then take a shower,_ separately_" Light said as he saw L's suggestive look. "You're no fun" L said with a slight pout. "Oh, I thought I was plenty of fun ten minutes ago." Light said with a grin. L pulled his tongue out childishly and got up and off of his bed.

"You're cleaning your own side" Light gave him a disapproving look. "Mine has the most mess" L shrugs his shoulders at that. "Not my fault"

"Technically it is" the brunette said with a glare directed at L. L ignores him and cleans up his side of the room that had the least amount of mess. 'Sometimes I wonder why I love you' Light mutters in his head. The sudden kiss to his neck made him jump slightly as he turns around to look at L. "Go shower, I'll clean up here" Light smiles at him.

'Then you do things like this that make me realize 'that's why'' "No, we will do it together" he said as he gave the teen a small peck on the cheek. "Okay" L mutters as he and Light clean up the mess caused by the both of them.

Love's troublesome, isn't it?

**(Mello's POV)**

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to one of us…" I mutter as I look at the small albino boy building yet another small tower out of variant sizes of dice. "You are not the only one that can feel it…." The small boy said without even looking up at me.

I turn my head to the size and look at Matt and Ryuk, who was awkwardly staring at a bowl of large, shiny, red apples. He couldn't eat them because 1; I said no, 2; he could be seen, okay he wouldn't be seen but whoever walked in would see a magical apple floating in the air being eaten by something he or she can't see.

As much as it would be funny to watch one of the maids or cooks faces when they saw that, I was not allowed to let that happen. Mainly for reason like, we don't want to scare away the helpers, don't want them to know about our secrets, blah, blah, blah.

"Matt, do you feel it too?" I ask the brunette besides me who was playing on yet another gaming device. "I do. There's going to be a storm soon" and as if on cue a loud roar echoed from the outside signally the start of thunder which would probably lead to lightning, the rain, than strong winds and next thing we know there will be a tsunami.

"You over think everything" Matt says with a chuckle, pausing his game and putting the device somewhere in his pocket. "I don't think there will be a tsunami… that's just you're overly imaginative mind thinking up different disasters that could kill planet earth and life as we know it…"

"No, I'm still trying to figure out a way to kill you" I growl out as another thunder roars from outside. "This weather is going to bring something with it… I'm telling you… something bad is going to happen"

"Why do you say that?" came a voice from the entry way of the room. I look in that direction to see L with his arms wrapped around Lights waist, resting his chin on the brunettes shoulder. "I don't know, I can feel it in my bones… something cold yet something warm… I don't know…" I mutter out and they give me a funny look.

"Something cold yet warm? So something bad is going to happy but it's not going to be bad at the same time… like when something bad happens but you still get something good out of it?" Light said with a slightly confused look. "Well, you could put it that way but I'm just saying, something bad is going to happen and its not going to be nice for one of us…."

"Oh, you're just over thinking things. I'm sure nothing is going to happen…" L said with a sigh as he led himself and Light to the couch next to ours. "Besides, if anything, something good has happened" He said as he looked and Light, the brunette giving him a soft smile. "Oh, do tell" I mumble as I look in-between the two.

"He remembers" Matt says besides me. I give him a confused look before looking at Light and L again. "He means that L remembers… as in he remembers _everything_"

"Oh! Really? How does Matt know and me and Near don't? did you- no you didn't, you haven't come out of your room for the whole day…" I didn't want to know what they had been doing the whole day… well most of the day…

It was still a complete shock when I had a shirt thrown on top of my head… "Mello, I only know because I can access his mind and therefor I knew what he was thinking or whatever he was feeling. After all, we are connected mentally"

"We are?" L asks, acting as if this was the first time that he had ever heard of this… well, I believe this was the first time _I _was ever hearing about this… "Yes, we are connected mentally. That is how I can read your thoughts and know what you are feeling and so on…"

"But to feel what he is feeling, wouldn't it have to be a physical connection?" The other brunette in the room asks with a confused look plastered across his face. "No, the brain is the sole thing that sends messages to other parts of the body, this includes pulse. I know what he feels before the message even reaches its destined place because I can access his mind. I don't necessarily feel what he does but it's a close call"

"Ewe… does that mean that when he feels pleasure down there you know and kinda feel it too before he does?" The brunette shakes his head. "It does… but I can't necessarily help it… a guardian and its charge share a special bond, a special connections. We cannot help the things we hear or feel or whatever. We can't stop watching over our charges, it's like instinct almost…"

"Oh and by the way, the connection doesn't break, even when we leave the room… it only weakens then but it can never break. We will always be able to have access to our charges mind…" he adds silently and I look at him in awe. "Must be tough… we all know that those two have a high sexual appetite and poor Matt's going to have to feel a tenth of that impulse… I almost feel bad for you Matt" Near said from his position on the floor, still graciously putting dice after dice on top of each other.

"Heh, I don't pay attention to those types of impulses… more to the ones of pain, anger, sadness… all the negative ones…" Matt says with a slight shrug. "Besides, Ryuk gets the same impulses from Light because their connection is the same as mine and L's"

"You know… that's just creepy…" The other brunette said with a paled expression on his face. Our conversation was about to continue but the sudden shock of light and roar of thunder, and let's not forget about the heavy rain drops that just decided to fall, made most of us jump.

"I'm telling you, something bad is going to-." Before I could finish the sound of heavy, persistent knocks sounded from the front door which was at least five doors down… the knocking was so loud it sounded like it was coming from the next room exactly. "I'll get it! Watari's busy with that new guy, what was his name? Rogan? Rogar… Roger! That was it" I shout as I get up and make my way out of the room.

I could practically feel the eye roll that each and every single one of them sent me… probably even the imaginary boy, Justin…

Shaking my head I straighten myself up a bit and open the door. "Hello ther- MISA!" I shout as I jump a few steps back when I saw the horrendously bright blonde hair with bright blue eye and freaky gothic clothing.

"Mello-chan, that is no way to treat Misa-Misa" I roll my eyes before stepping forward again. "What are you doing here, how did you even get here?" she only gives me a smile that was supposed to be sweet, well to any fool, I wasn't a fool though and I could see the sinister intent behind the soft smile…

"Misa-Misa is a model remember, she goes on tours and she happened to be in England today so Misa-Misa thought she'd stop by and visit her Light-kun" I roll my eyes at the mention of 'My Light-kun'. When was this woman going to realize that 'her'_ Light-kun_ was actually _L's_ Light-kun?

"Now, aren't you going to let me in?"

"No, you stay out and away from this house" I turn around to look at the person who said that. I wasn't that surprise when I saw Matt standing there, serious expression on his face and arms crossed across his chest. "Go away" he said almost darkly as he stared at the blonde girl.

"Matt, as much as I don't like her, you're being rude" I mutter out. The brunette gives me a slight confused look before something flashes in his mind. "Mello, focus on the surrounding energy and tell me what you feel" I look at him confusedly before nodding my head and doing what he asked me to.

I closed my eyes and focused on the energy around me, feeling Matt, Light, Near Ryuk, L and all the other in the house, I felt Misa's energy and something else. I opened my eyes, I knew they flashed red for a second as I looked besides the blonde girl. "Do you see it?" Matt asks behind me. I shake my head and send a glare Misa's way.

"How dare you bring a witch to our home!" I shout at her. She only grins at me sinisterly. "I have come to get my revenge" she said as she barged into the house, the witch making itself visible. It had purple facial markings and purple hair as well. it had quite the skeletal appearance with long spinal cord like arms… it was god-damned creepy looking…and I think it was a she…

"This is Rem, She's going to help Misa-Misa get her revenge!" the blonde shouts in a excited voice as she strolls down the passage, pushing past Matt, who I realized now that she could _see._ 'What the hell?'

"She obviously got some type of power from the witch and because she shouldn't be able to see you…" I mutter out as I run after the blonde girl.

**(Normal POV) **

Light and the others stared at the blonde haired girl who had a strange skeleton like being hanging around her. "Hello Light! I've come to zap you with my fairy powers!" (1)

They all stared at her as if she was completely crazy, which wasn't far from the truth… "M-misa, what is that" Light managed to say from his side of the room, looking at Rem with wide eyes. "Oh! Rem is a witch! Now we don't need to introduce ourselves! This will be quick… Right Rem" she glanced at the witch and got a small nod.

"Now, you two remember that day I said I'd get my revenge?" Light and L don't nod their heads, they only stare at the blonde with narrowed eyes. 'Is she completely crazy?' they thought at the same time. "Well! It doesn't matter if you remember or not! You're going to get what you deserve for humiliating Misa and hurting her the way you did!" she said with a small growl as he eyes flashed a dark brown, almost black colour.

"Both of you will!" she shouts as a black substance like thing falls from the palms of her hands and travels towards both L and Light and a fast speed, and in less than five seconds L and Light had been covered in the black substance and a few seconds later they both fell to the ground with a loud 'Thud'.

"What did you do, you with!?" Mello shouted as his eyes flashed, Nears almost doing the same but he kept his emotions in check and made his way over to the black goo that was starting to look smaller and smaller every second. Misa only grinned before turning her back around and walking away, acting as if black stuff hadn't just fell from her palms..

"Three months" The witch, Rem, said before leaving with the blonde girl. Mello stood there and gaped like a fish at the two before turning around to look at the small pile of black goo.

"Where's L and Light?" he asks as he looks at Near who was now digging through the black mess. No less than ten seconds after that did a sound burst throughout the room that made each and every single one of the boy's heart stop and their faces pale.

There was the sound of a baby, no two babies, crying as Near pulled out a upset looking infant from the black goo and then another. One had a small amount of black hair whereas the other had light brown hair…

"It can't be…" Mello and Near mutter as they stare at the babies.

"I believe it is" Matt and Ryuk mutter as they look at the two infants with wide eyes.

The infants that were no less than five minutes ago a sixteen and eighteen year old male…

Those babies were L and Light

…

_A/N:_

_Okay, so it probably doesn't make sense but in my head it makes absolute sense! Misa turns them into babies because she was angry about being humiliated! I thought the idea to be funny and I can't wait to write the third part of this trilogy! Hope nobody minds though… about me making Misa a total witch, and rem; haha literally, and sorry if you think that L and Light being babies is stupid… I never once trusted my intelligence so yeah…_

_1; that sounded sooooo funny in my head…._

_Kitty: THANK YOU!... I have moments like that with my mom all the time, of course it never involves me shooting Pepsi out of my nose but rather having a fan-spasm while reading something that goes past the cute radar! My mom thinks I'm weird and sometimes she wonders if I'm her child! Oh welp! I've been doing great! How bout you? _

_Xenj: HI! How have you been!? _

_Double L: I'm happy you enjoyed the last chap! Oh and I just love messing around with Mello in this story! It's like instinct! Make fun of the blonde! Make fun of the blonde! Hehe, I'm just crazy…_

_Anyway... Bye guys! Don't forget to review! Oh and also, this is like... The second last chapter..._

_Totsiens! (Bye!)_


	16. Trust (Final)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, just this crappy story plot that you just happen to be reading**

**The Demon and the Light: Reborn**

**Chapter 16: Trust (Final)**

…

Mello stares at the two infants in Nears arms, both were crying as if their favourite toy had just been taken away from them, or as though they had been spanked for doing something they shouldn't have. "Please… Please tell me that those…_babies_…aren't L and Light…." Near looked at him before looking back at the babies. "If I said that these two were not L and Light, I would be a big fat liar…"

Mello makes an undignified sound before looking at Matt and Ryuk who had quite disgruntled looks on their faces. "And you said nothing bad was going to happen! Guess what? Something bad did happen!" the blonde shouted, his voice sounding distressed. "M-mello! How was I to know that Misa would bring a god forsaken witch with her?!" by the time Matt had finished his anger filled shout, he was glaring holes at Mello, the blonde doing exactly the same thing.

Near on the other hand was trying to get the two babies in his hands to _shut up._ But he was getting slightly anxious and nervous, Matt and Mello were both beyond pissed off and well, he had seen Mello angry, but he had never seen Matt _this angry._ Near could already see Mello contorting into his demon form and Matt's cream coloured wings were twitching slightly behind his back.

Yes, they were beyond being just 'pissed'. And their bickering wasn't doing anything to help calm down the two babies in the albino's arms. "Shut up!" Near screamed after having had enough of the noise. His sudden outburst had stopped Matt and Mello from their bickering and forced them into a shocked silence, even Ryuk was shocked. Why?

Near had never once shouted out like that. The albino was usually calm and collected and always had a poker face. Of course now and then he would crack a smile and join in on a funny joke that him an Matt usually pulled on Mello, or a prank he helped Mello set up for Light and L. He must off finally reached his limit with all the shouting and the loud wailing from one baby L and Light. "You fighting over something like that isn't helping the situation! Shut up and help me with these two. I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I am not good with babies! So shut up, grab one and we will work this whole mess out"

Matt and Mello stare at the small kid before walking forward and taking a baby each, Near sighing once the, still crying, babies were out of his hands. "Now, please, get them to shut up, I'm pretty sure that Watari and the others have already been alerted and will probably be her-." Before he could even finish the door was opened and the mentioned person ran in, looking around frantically. "What going on? Is anybody hurt?" he asked, looking at Mello and Near, since he technically can't see Matt and Ryuk, with panicked eyes.

He looked around the room once more before noticing two things. 1; Light and L weren't there, 2; there was a floating baby next to Mello. Sensing the old man's sudden distress, Mello and Near look in the direction of Matt, both mentally face palming. "Watari, do not freak out! It's just Matt… carrying L…" the man gave him a displeased look. "Mello, do not play games with me. Where is your brother and where is Light? And where did you get those babies?"

"I told you… that baby over there is L and this one over here is Light…" Watari only gave him an oblivious look before stepping forward and taking 'L' from the invisible force that was known as Matt. Both babies were still crying but with a few rocking motions in the old man's arms, baby L had finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Mello followed the old man's example and rocked baby Light in his arms until the, now slightly bald, brunette fell asleep.

"Do you really expect me to believe that these two are Light and L?"

"Yes" Mello and Near said in unison, nodding their heads. '_Yes we do' _Matt and Ryuk mutter in the old man's mind, hoping that their confirmation was enough to make the old man believe them. "You know what… I don't want you to tell me how this happened… but… I would like to know whose fault it was for this whole thing."

"Mello's" Near immediately said, ignoring the sudden glare he received from the blonde. "You little brat! I didn't -."

"Shut up, you'll wake up Light if you continue shouting" The albino said with a heavy sigh. "Mello let a girl in the house and she had a witch with her… I don't know how or why but Misa had some of the witches power and casted a spell or curse on Light and L for reasons unknown to me…its Mello's fault for letting her in, but it's both of our faults for not stopping them before they could have done anything…"

"Can this… thing be reversed or something?" both Mello and Near look at each other before looking back at the old man. "We don't know… but knowing that it was Misa, she would probably do something that was irreversible…" Near trailed off, looking at the two babies silently. "The witch, Rem I think it was, said something about three months, though we don't really understand what she had meant by that…" Mello muttered out as he adjusted his hold on baby Light.

"Maybe it wears off in three months…" Near suggested, receiving a contemplating from the inhibitors of the room. "If that is the case, then you will look after them. It's about time that you two took responsibility for the things you do…"

"What about Light's parents… they wouldn't believe us if we told them that their beloved son had been turned into a useless infant by a jealous, and possibly mental, blonde woman that just could not take no for an answer" Mello mumbled out irritably. He was more than angered by what Misa had done and now they had to suffer the consequences. And although it was technically his fault for letting Misa in the house, though he would never admit this, he felt it quite unfair that they had to take care of the 'new-born' L and Light.

"I will sort that out… but you will take care of those two… and not only because I want you to take responsibility but because I am getting too old to deal with a baby, teenagers are fine, but babies are a rather handful…" he was right, he was quite old, and both Near and Mello hated to admit this but they probably only had a few more years with the old man before he slipped away.

But of course they would never admit this out loud. They thought of Watari as a father figure, something they never had in their life, as well as a mother, but what was a demon to expect? Coming home every day after a good 'hunt' and being greeted by your demonic mother with a smile and a possible hug? To be nourished?

No. Demons, even ones like them, did not expect this. They had to fend for themselves the moment they were out of the womb. The moment they were created. It was a cruel life, but nonetheless a life that every demon had to suffer.

"And you expect two demons to look after them?" Mello questioned, eyebrow raised. "Of course, I trust you" the old man said with a small smile as he handed over baby L to Near. Both Near and Mello's eye soften. It meant a lot to them that a human, especially one like Watari, could actually trust them, demons, born of pure evil and selfishness.

And he trusted them.

"…We promise not to do anything bad and we swear to take responsibility for our mistake" Near muttered out after a short period of time. Mello nodded his head in agreement. "Now… uh, what do we tell the maids and helpers?" Mello asked nervously. "And where do we put them?" he gestured to the babies and Watari had a contemplating look ob his face.

"They will be put in your room… no, we'll have to move you to a new room, one bigger than the one you are staying in now…" the old man mumbled to himself, musing things over to himself silently. "W-Watari-san! We don't need a bigger room! the one we have now should be able to fit in two cribs and still a small playroom, though that could be separate from the actual room… Near would just have to build his towers somewhere else…"

"I guess you're right… but we will only be able to get the proper equipment tomorrow… and the maids and helpers don't need to know anything about this. though it should be a little hard trying to keep them hidden… but you are demons, it should not be hard for you…"

"Now that is just stereotypical of you, just because we are demons doesn't necessarily mean that we can achieve the impossible" Mello grumbles out. "My apologies, since you are _my_ boys I know you will be able to do it" and on that note, Near and Mello, with Ryuk and Matts help of course, started looking after the two babies, neither of them having an idea of what the next three months would be like.

…_Next morning…_

It had only been a few hours and Near and Mello were already feeling the stress of having to look after a baby. When the two infants had finally fallen asleep, after waking up, it was late in the night, almost morning. Near and Mello fell asleep instantly once they hit the pillow on their beds.

Now though, they were waken quite rudely by the sound of a wailing child. Upon sitting up in their beds and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, they each look at make shift beds for the babies. One thing they had noticed though was that both looked to be a lot older than they were last night.

"What the hell!" Mello shouted as he made a quite unmanly sound. "Oh, it all makes sense… " Near muttered after coming to a conclusion within less then five seconds of looking at the babies that seemed to be at the ripe age of five months; Light, and six months; L.

"They age daily"

…

_You know, I do not know where I come up with this… I amaze myself sometimes with the sheer crap that is my writing! Anyway… right… I have two options for you guys to chose from with regarding me continuing with the sequel…_

_1; I continue this and put THwKG on hold until this is finished _

_2, I finish THwKG and put the next part to this trilogy on hold… _

_Reason for me giving you these options is simple. I simply cannot juggle in three stories and school (Although my school holidays for this term just started up). It is getting a little troublesome… and not to mention but when I get stuck on a chapter it affects me because I hate it when I can't finish something and it affects my performance at school… _

_Kitty: heh, I have had better days… haven't really been sleeping well but it's nothing I can't handle! Took a energy sachet thingy a few hours ago and I feel energized… kinda, its wearing off now… so what have you been up to? Getting some sleep? _

_Double L: you know, I imagine that when L and Light were in those chains together that they possibly did some kinky things behind closed doors… but that's just my overly perverted fan girl mind thinking that… though it could be true! I read somewhere that there was suggested YAOI behind those chains! ^-^_

_Xenj: Fan Fiction is never mean to me… okay I'm lying, it has been… Fan Fiction can be a total pain at times, but you gotta love it still! So how are you doing?_

_Wolfy (WolfirePrincess): I have never like Misa… thank you for the review and the enthusiasm! How are you by the way?_

_Bye! _


	17. AN

A/N

The sequels out! I forgot to do this last night and I've been busy most of the morning. Go read the last part, if you want to. Though I hope you want to...

Bye! For now!


End file.
